


Story Of Our Lives

by narrynukezankielover



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narrynukezankielover/pseuds/narrynukezankielover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My idea of what happens behind the scenes and inside Niall and Harrys heads during interviews, performances and video diaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Nelly who gave me the idea to do a written form of her "proof" videos and is helping me do this story. I am not Niall or Harry so I am not claiming to know their sexuality but I think everyone can agree they have a connection that's very rare and special. I will try my hardest to go through as many interviews as I can and to get in all the important information. Please do not take this as I know how the boys think cause obviously I don't.

Nialls dream was crushed.

He was finally on his dream show, The X-Factor, and now this early on in the show he's being voted off. They just got through boot camp, which he hated since he can't dance unless it's an Irish jig, and his name didn't get picked to go on in the competition.

The one thing he didn't want to do on live tv was cry yet here he was bawling his eyes out when all of a sudden he was being called back with the rest of the boys (and girls) who also didn't get picked.

"Zayn...Malik, Liam Payne, Harry Styles, Niall Horan and Louis Tomlinson."

Then all five boys (and four girls) were being directed to go back on stage. Nialls anxiety was going through the roof. How much rejection can he deal with in the run of one day.

"Hello. Thank you so much for coming back. I know judging from some of your faces that this is really hard. We thought long and hard about it and we thought of each of you as individuals and we just feel that you're too talented to let go of. We think it would be a great idea to have two separate groups.  
Simon - "we've decided to put you both through."  
Harry was overcome with emotion he almost fell to the floor. Niall was so happy he went over to give Harry a small back hug. Then all five boys shared their first group hug.

Being told that he was now in this band with these four other guys that he barely knows was getting him excited and nervous. Harry was the only one he bothered to talk to a bit. What if he didn't like the other guys? What if they couldn't get along? Niall had to stop thinking like this. This could be the best thing that ever happens to him. These four boys could become his best friends.

****

"Hey Niall!" Niall turned around just as Harry was running up to him to give him a hug. Harry wrapped his arms around him and Niall got a mouth full of curly brown hair.

"Can you believe it? We're in a band together?" Harry looked Niall straight in the eyes as he loosened his grip on him and they started to walk side by side.

"Have you called your mum yet?" Niall questioned.  
"Ya. She's so happy. I know I wanted to be a solo artist but I think it will be fun to be in a band."  
"I know. It's going to be hard work but it'll all be worth it when we're world famous."   
"Can you imagine playing at one of the huge arenas playing to sold out concerts? Everyone in the audience singing along to our songs." 

Everything Harry was talking about was exactly what he wanted but didn't think he was going to get.

"Dude, don't get ahead of yourself. We have to win this thing first and if our voices don't mesh well then it's all over again." Niall had to bring the green eyed guy back to earth.  
"Well we got the weekend off. Wanna do something?"  
"Can't I'm going back home for the weekend." Then Niall got a great idea. "Do you want to come with me?"  
"To Mullingar? Ya sure. The way you talk about that place it must be heaven."

****

Niall couldn't wait to get Harry to his home and show him his room, his school, all the places he hangs out at and just have a great time.

"MOM." Niall didn't mean to scream it but he was so excited to see her and tell her everything that has happened.   
"Honey, I'm so glad your back." She grabbed her son in a death grip hold. Niall could barely breathe.   
"Mom I can't breathe."   
"Sorry." She let go of him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
Niall turned to Harry and saw him staring at him and his mom with a big smile.  
"This is Harry. I invited him to stay with us for the weekend."  
"I hope you all have fun then. Your dad is waiting for you at his house so we should go."

Maura put an arm around her son as they walked. Harry walked just behind them.  
"He's cute." She pointed her head toward Harry.   
"Mom." Niall wasn't sure how to respond.   
"Well he is. You two are going to be the heart throbs of the band. You with your blonde hair and him with his curly hair."

Niall couldn't help the smile that came on his face. “You two are going to be the heart throbs of the band” kept ringing in his ears. Harry really was cute. There's nothing wrong with thinking that another guy is cute. Niall knew he was straight even if girls didn’t really excite him right now but that’s probably just cause he was so interested in getting into the music business to bother with getting a girlfriend. This weekend was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the beginning of 2015 (when I became a fan) I have thought about what really happened that weekend in Mullingar 2010. Obviously I have no idea but I hope something like this happened.

"Oh son I'm so proud of you." Bobby said as he gave his son a hug.   
"Thanks dad. It's a dream come true." When Niall finally got out of the hug he turned to Harry who was looking at a bunch of pictures around the living room.   
"Oh don't look at them. They're embarrassing." Niall put his hands in his face.  
Harry started to chuckle "no they're not. You looked so cute when you were a baby."  
"So what am I now?"  
Harry gave him a sly smile but wouldn't answer.  
"Um, dad this is Harry." Niall pulled Harry by his arm over towards his dad.   
"Come here." Bobby pulled Harry in for a hug almost as tight as the one he gave Niall.  
"When you're here you're family."   
"Thank you Mr. Horan." Harry liked the thought of being apart of the Horan family.  
"Boys sit down. I'll get some snacks and you can tell me everything about this new band your in." 

Bobby went into the kitchen and Niall sat down in the love chair. He sat in the middle of it thinking Harry was going to sit on the couch but instead Harry came over and motioned him to move over.

"Alright here you go. Some sandwiches, chocolate and some drinks." Bobby layed the tray of food on the coffee table then sat down on the couch. "Ok spill."  
"Well we were about to be voted off of the show when we were called back along with all the others who were voted off." Niall began.  
"Why were you voted off?" Bobby asked.  
"They think we will be better in a band." Harry answered.  
"Who are these three other guys?"   
"Zayn, Liam and Louis." Harry answered again since Niall decided to eat some chocolate.  
"Are you all going to be able to get along?"  
"I think so." Niall looked at Harry who nodded." Zayn is a bit quite so we're going to have to get him to open up."   
Harry laughed "that should be fun. He's the 'looks like he could kill you and could actually kill you.'"  
Niall continued "Liam is like a dad. He's really passionate about singing though. Although every band needs that one person to keep the others in line. Louis is just a big kid. He's funny."  
"Sometimes he tries too hard to be funny." Harry adds."Then there's this curly haired guy named Harry." Niall looks at Harry and they both start to smile at each other "he thinks he's so cute with all those curls" Niall takes his fingers in Harry's hair "and those dimples" Niall pinches Harry's cheeks.   
"Don't forget about that Irish one. What's his name? Neil?" Harry looked at Niall like he really couldn't remember his name. "Niall funny pants." Niall poked him in the side.  
"Right, Niall. He's so adorable with the blonde hair that I don't think he ever combs and his Irish accent." Harry looked at Niall. A look Niall has never seen before from another guy. It was a mixture of fondness and something else Niall couldn’t put his finger on.

Bobby could see that this friendship was something special for his son. Niall never had many friends and none that were close to him that he invited them inside the house. His son has known this boy for a few weeks and they look like they've known each other for years.   
"Come on" Niall got up and grabbed his bag off the floor where he dropped it when he came in the house "I'll show you my room."  
"See you boys in the morning."

"Wow your room don't really show your personality other then the pictures of guitars." Harry looked around and took everything in.   
"Well we don't have a lot of money so my room is a bit plain. We should get to bed. It's really late and I'm exhausted."  
"I guess I'll sleep on the floor." Harry flicked his stuff on an empty piece of carpet.  
"My bed is big enough if you want to sleep up here with me." Niall felt really nervous saying that. He's never had someone sleep in his bed with him.  
"Ya ok." Harry was a little too excited about it but he's never been shy before why would he start now.

****

Harry woke up early. He wasn't sure what time it was but since it was still dark out he guessed it was too early to be up but he had to use the loo. He tried to not wake up Niall who apparently is a very heavy sleeper. 

When he got back to the room Niall had taken over the whole bed. He pushed Niall over so he could slip in under the covers again. As soon as he layed down and got comfortable on his side he felt movement from the other side. He felt Niall turning onto his side and all of a sudden he felt an arm wrapping around his arm and chest. He could feel Nialls hair tickle his neck and his hot breath on his back. Harry couldn't help but smile. Niall was really cute and as soon as he met him he had gotten a crush on the blonde but he wasn't going to tell him cause he knew Niall was straight. Harry feel asleep with that smile on his face.

****

"BOYS. MORNING." Bobby called from the kitchen. 

Harry woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. Even though he's usually really careful about the food he eats the bacon smelled really good. He touched his arm and found nothing there. Niall wasn't there anymore. 

"Get up you lazy arse." Niall hit his foot from where he was getting dressed. "Mom called and my little cousins birthday is today. Wanna go?"  
"Be around more of your family? Yes please." Harry answered happily. 

****

"Niall, sweetie.""Oh here's the tv star."  
"More like music star."

Niall was greeted by his aunts, cousins and grandparents as soon as he walked through the door. They all swarmed around him into one huge hug.

"Whose this cutie?" One of Nialls aunts asked while grabbing Harry and pulling him into the hug as well.   
"I'm Harry."  
"Oh yes I remember you on The X-Factor too. So now your both in the same band? Do you have a name for it yet?"  
"Not yet." Harry answered. The same woman who pulled him into the hug dragged him to the couch.   
"Are you having a fun time with Niall?"  
"We only arrived yesterday but I love it here."  
"In Ireland?"  
"Yes. I love it almost as much as I love Holmes Chapel. That's where I'm from."  
"Niall, honey are you going to show him around?"   
"We only have the weekend. Hopefully next time we'll have a longer time."  
Harry looked at Niall with a small smile "next time? You want me to come here again?"  
"Only if you want to." Niall didn't want to force someone to do something they didn't want to do.   
"Of course I'll want to come back."  
Here sweetie you sit here by your friend so I can take a picture of you two.   
Niall sat on the couch by Harry. They smiled for the camera.   
"I love your family" Harry turned towards Niall "they're all so welcoming and warm."  
"They seem to love you too."  
"Nially!" A little girl called out from the other side of the room. "Nially?" Harry began to laugh. "Shut up. She’s only five so she can call me that but she’s the only one." Niall pointed a warning finger at his friend. Harry held up his hands in surrender "ok, ok."   
"Hello birthday girl." Niall went and lifted the little girl up.   
"Smile." Nialls aunt was back with the camera. "Harry you get in it too."  
Harry almost leaped from his seat to get into the picture. The fact that all these people were treating him like a member of the family made him never want to leave.   
"We now have proof that we knew you two before you were rich and famous." The woman said looking at her camera.

****

"The jacks." Harry proudly said in an Irish accent.  
"You know you don't have to use the accent." Niall laughed.  
"It's more fun that way."  
"Whatever."   
*Knock knock*

The door opened and when Bobby poked his head in he saw the two boys lying on the bed, heads touching and a fleece blanket wrapped around them.   
"Boys supper is almost ready."  
"Be there as soon as I teach him a few more phrases." Niall called out.  
"Go way outta that."  
"Do people actually say that?"  
"Whether they do or not it's still Irish. How about...arseways?"  
"That sounds more like it. Thank you for teaching me these." Harry stroked Nialls cheek.  
"W...we should go. Supper is getting cold." Niall almost jumped off the bed. Sometimes Harry made him nervous. Probably cause he's not used to guys being touchy feely with other guys like Harry is. He reached out his hand for Harry to take which he very happily did "come on. Let’s stuff our faces with fish and chips."

****

"I got a new webcam, wanna check it out?" Niall asked while turning on his laptop.  
Harry sat down in the swirly chair next to the desk and started to spin in it.  
"Wanna take some nudes?" Harry asked seriously.  
"WHAT?" Niall dropped the plug he had in his hand.  
Harry sat there looking at Nialls shocked face for a few seconds before he busted out laughing "oh my god. You should have seen the look on your face."  
Niall wasn't sure if he was being serious so he was still in shock.  
"I'm joking." Harry poked Niall in the side. Niall twitched a bit so Harry poked him again in the other side.  
"HEY." Niall screamed. 

Niall tried to grab Harry's finger but missed and ended up getting poked even harder in the other side. Every time Harry would poke him he would try and grab his finger or hand but kept missing and got poked harder and harder. When his sides were killing him he turned around and tried to protect his sides by leaning a little forward. Harry stood up, wrapped his arms around him and grabbed each of his hands so he couldn't move away.

"Hahahaha I got you now." Harry whispered in Nialls ear.  
Niall was so busy trying to protect his sides he didn't realize how much enjoyment all this was giving the younger boy. Now that Harry was pressed right up against Nialls back he could feel Harrys hard on.   
Niall broke free of Harrys hold on him as quickly as he could "I'm ah going to get a shower."   
"Wait." Harry sat down at the desk and searched for the webcam on the laptop. "Take a few pictures with me first."  
Niall hesitated but took a few silly pictures before he ran off to the loo. 

Niall loved being on The X-Factor but he hates having to share the loo with so many people. At least here he knows only two maybe three people have used it before him, he can spend more then ten minutes in it without being rushed out and there's no dirty pants or socks on the floor. He took his time in the shower since it would be awhile till he could have a shower like this again.

When he got out he realized he had forgotten to bring in any clean clothes. He put on his dirty pants, since it wouldn't be appropriate to go without them on, then wrapped a towel around his waist. When he walked into his room he saw Harry still playing with his webcam.  
"You didn't send anyone nudes did you?"Niall jokingly asked.   
"Very funny. I think I'm going to go get a shower too."  
"Don't do anything naughty in there." Niall winked at him.  
Niall saw Harrys eyes go from his head to his feet and back up again. Oh shit did Harry just check him out. He only said what he said as a joke not to be really flirting. Maybe Harry was only kidding too. He does like to joke around.  
"If I do, it'll be to that sight." Harry winked back and chuckled.   
Niall hated when Harry did that. When Harry chuckles he can't tell if he's being serious or not. Fuck it. Unless Harry does something to make him think otherwise he'll go with joking.

Harry was too happy to get his clothes off. He wouldn't call himself a nudist but he does enjoy letting things be free. This time though he needed his clothes off cause ever since the night before when he got to cuddle with the blonde he had been semi hard. Seeing Niall with just his pants on and a towel, his hair even more messed up then normally and water dripping from the pale skin pushed him over the edge. He got in the shower and turned the cold water on. He looked down and the tip of his dick was red, pulsating and covered with precome. He layed one hand on the side of the shower and one on his member. He started to pull violently. He was so far gone all it took was a few tugs and a twist of the wrist and he was shooting spirt after spirt of cum all over the wall. He stood there for some time with his head hanging letting the water run down his hair, stomach and washing the cum down the drain.

Niall had forgotten his phone in the loo and he could hear the shower was still on. He turned the door handle and found that Harry didn't lock it. He reached in to grab his phone off the counter and could see Harrys shadow in the shower. He could tell Harry was just standing there with his head down. Niall made a mental note to make fun of him later for it.

When both boys were out of the shower and neither wanted to get dressed they both layed on the bed with the laptop.   
"I know we didn't get much chance to do much this weekend but you're welcome to come back any time. I'd love to show you around more and introduce you to Greg and all the other Horans." Niall managed to get out in between yawns.   
"That would be amazing. Your family is the best ever. Ireland is the best."   
"I'll have to take you to an Irish pub and get you drunk."  
"Why? So you can have your way with me?" Harry giggled.  
"In your dreams." Niall rolled his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Simons house

The boys were a nervous wreck. They had to perform for the first time together in less then an hour in front of Simon. This one performance will either show they have the ability to go far in the competition or show they can't sing well together yet it might be over for them without even performing.

Earlier in the day all the bands decided to go down to the beach. Louis was being his funny self and acting weird for everyone's amusement and ended up getting stung by a sea urgent. He ended up going to the hospital. 

The other four boys were very worried for their band mate but they were more worried about their performance.

"Niall, will you sit the hell down." Harry has been watching Niall pace up and down in their small room for what seems like hours but has really only been 10 minutes.   
"I can't." Niall was biting on his finger nails. Niall has a bad habit of biting his nails when he's nervous and right now he might chew his whole hand off. "Don't you get it? If Louis doesn't get back in time then that's it. We're over. I suppose we can try again next year."  
"Oh my god."Harry got off the bed, walked over to where Niall was and placed his hands on Nialls shoulders. "It'll be fine. Louis will be back soon, we'll sing for Simon, get picked to go on and win the whole competition."  
"It's a good thing you know how to calm me down." Niall gave Harry a small smile that showed he was trying to think positively.  
When Niall smiled Harry just can’t help but stare into his eyes and get lost in them. Everything about Nialls face was just perfect from his blue eyes to his crooked teeth that made for a beautiful smile and lips he's been wanting to kiss but knows he can't.  
"Lads, come on. We only got half an hour." Liam screamed from the bottom of the stairs and shook Harry back to reality.   
"I think Liam wants to practice before we go before Simon." Niall was thankful to Liam. Harry had been giving him a look that scares him. Not scares him in a bad way but in a I don’t know what to do way. It's that look he'd seen a million times in movies. It was the stare into your eyes before I kiss you look and it scared him to death. Niall still hasn't figured out if Harry was just joking or if he actually liked him. Maybe Harry was about to say something like "ha got ya, you thought I was going to kiss you" or maybe he was going to hit him in the dick as a joke at the same time maybe he would have actually tried to kiss Niall. How the hell would he have handled that. This wasn't the time to try and figure Harry out. He had to focus on the performance.

****

Here they were all five boys standing in front of Simon awaiting their faith.

Louis had gotten back just in time to sing. They did a pretty good job but was it good enough to continue on?

"Do you understand why I did this in the first place?" Simon started.Niall thought his heart was going to beat out of his chest. All the boys wrapped the arms around each other for support.   
"Cause I think once we got through to the boot camp stage there were weaknesses which is why we made the decision about all of you individually to the point you came in at a disadvantage cause you didn't have the time the other groups had. On the more positive note, when it worked it worked. My head is saying it's a risk and my heart is saying that you deserve a shot and that's why it's been difficult so I made a decision. Guys, I've gone with my heart..."

Niall was gripping Harrys shirt so tight his fingers were turning white. His heart was beating so fast he thought he was having a heart attack.  
Harry swallowed hard. He was just getting to know these guys and he didn’t want it to end now. Was this the beginning of the rest of his life or the end of his dream.  
"You're through."

All five boys were ecstatic. They were officially a band. They were jumping into each other's arms and then they all gave Simon a group hug.   
Niall couldn't believe it. All that worrying for nothing. "Oh my god." Is all he could say but his voice wasn't cooperating with him so it came out squeaking. 

When they got back to the house they had a mini celebration in their room. Louis jumped into Zayns arms and at the same time Zayn pulled Liam in for a three way hug. Niall laughed at the awkward hug going on in front of him when Harry turned him around by his shoulder and brought him in for a tight hug.   
"I told you it would work out." Harry whispered into Nialls ear.  
Niall was enjoying being in Harrys embrace that he didn't realize that they now had an audience. He turned his head to one of the beds and could see Liam looking at them with a puzzled look. Niall quickly got out of Harrys arms which he could see made Harry disappointed.  
"Never seen friends hug before?" Niall asked the boys.   
"Oh I've seen friends hug just not usually for that long or enjoying it that much." Louis pointed out. "Would you also like to snog a bit too?"   
"Shut it." Niall punched Louis's arm and sat next to him on another bed. He knew Louis was only joking but he really didn't want that to be the next rumour around the house.  
"BOYS!" Liam screamed. "I know we're all very happy about going on in the show but now we have to stay on the show which means we have to practice.

****

First week of The X-Factor

It was their first week doing live shows and they already had fans. Simon told them that there was a big group of fans outside waiting for when they can see the boys.

"Can we go out to them?" Harry asked.  
"You have an interview today so if it doesn't get too insane out there and this rehearsal goes fast then you can stop for a picture or two." Simon answered.

They went back to rehearsals getting ready for the next night when they had to perform for the first time together in front of a crowd. 

****

"Wow that is a lot of people." Niall could feel a panic attack coming on from just looking at the crowd from the door.  
"Ready? You got to rush to the car." Simon told them.  
"What about pictures?" Zayn asked.  
"You can smile for them but don't stop. We're in too much of a rush."  
Harry looked at Niall who was standing next to him and could tell his friend wasn't himself.  
Harry layed a hand on Nialls shoulder for comfort. "Are you ok?"  
Niall shook his head "I don't know if I'm going to make it without fainting."  
"Don't be so dramatic Niall. Just run to the car." Louis rolled his eyes at the Irish boy.  
Simon opened the door and two security guards went first then the boys went out one after the other. Louis went first, enjoying all the attention by the girls, then Zayn, smiling in all directions for cameras and then Liam who was just trying to get to the car without tripping. Niall reluctantly went just in front of Harry. Harry made sure he was behind Niall so if Niall fainted he could catch him.

They took just a few steps outside and a bunch of girls were crowding around them. Harry kept a careful eye on Niall the entire time. After a few more steps he could see him starting to breathe heavier and his body started to shake.  
"Niall is panicking." Harry worriedly told one of the security guards. He knew at this point they wouldn't be able to do much so he pulled Niall back so his front was pressed against Nialls back. "It's ok Niall." He kept saying into his friends ear to try to calm the boy down. It seemed to be working. Niall was still panicking a bit but he had the colour back into his face. 

Niall and Harry were the last ones to reach the car, they climbed in the back next to each other.   
Zayn, Liam and Louis were staring out the windows waving at everyone. Niall turned to Harry with tears in his eyes.  
"Thank you so much. I wouldn't have gotten through that without you." He reached over and wrapped his arms around Harrys neck. Harry wrapped his arms around Nialls waist and gave a squeeze. When they let go Harry wiped the tears out of Nialls eyes.   
"I'm here for you." Harry assured him.

　

****

Second week of live shows

The boys had been onstage practising all day getting ready for the show later that day. Every week the boys were expected to be better then the week before. They'd be lying if they said their nerves weren't getting the better of them. Almost every night Harry has to talk Niall out of an anxiety attack but he doesn't mind it. He knows Niall is prone to them when he gets really nervous about something. 

This time though Niall noticed it was Harry who wasn't himself. He was getting the words and footing right but he was only giving 50% energy. This was very strange for him. Usually they have to tell Harry to calm down. Niall was worried.  
"You alright?" Niall mouthed to Harry.  
"Feel sick." Harry mouthed back.

When it came time for Harrys solo he didn't sing. The music stopped and the choreographer came up on stage and asked what happened.   
"I just feel sick."  
"Probably stage fright." The guy said.

Niall hated seeing his friends in pain and he knows more then anyone about nerves. He rushed to Harry and wrapped his arms around him in a loose hug. Harry was too sick to even hug him back so he just layed his head on Nialls shoulder. It was a short hug but it made Harry feel a little better. 

****

Harrys house after The X-Factor "Just mix that all together and place them on the cookie sheet." Anne handed Niall the mixing bowl filled with ingredients to make chocolate chip cookies. "Is this big enough?" Niall placed the last cookie on the pan. "Perfect." "Too bad Harry is still asleep." Niall placed the pan filled with cookies in the oven. "He spent enough of his time baking I’m sure he won’t mind us baking without him." Anne started to clean up while Niall stuck his face so close to the window of the oven he could feel the heat. "You two are pretty close aren’t you?" Niall gave her a nod. "He talks about you all the time." "We’re really great friends. We all are. I’m sure he talks about the others as well." Niall loved how nice and friendly Anne was. She made the house feel like home to whoever came in. "Yes he does but it’s different when he talks about you. He gets this look in his eyes like he could talk about you forever." She gave him a wink. ****

"Want cookies?" Niall asked as he popped his head in Harrys room.  
"Have fun making them with my mom?" Harry tried to talk while eating but most of the food landed on his shirt.  
"Ya it was. I love your mom. She's very motherly." Niall layed down on the bed next to Harry."Well she is a mother so being motherly is easy for her." Harry grabbed another cookie off the plate.  
Niall layed his head on Harrys shoulder then like it was instinct Harry layed his head on Nialls head. "Do you think we will really stay a band?"  
"We already have a meeting next week with SYCO. Don't worry so much about it."  
"Can't help it."  
"I guess I'll have to get your mind off of it." Harry sat up and flung a leg over Nialls leg so now he was straddling Niall.   
Niall could see Harrys pupils dilated which he has been told is a sign that the person is turned on and he could feel Harrys dick getting harder by the second.   
"Do you want me to get off of you?"  
"No." Niall said without even thinking.  
"Have you um...have you ever done anything before?" Harry was suddenly shy.  
"I kissed a girl once."   
"I...I mean sexual stuff." Harry was sure his face was blood red from embarrassment.   
"Oh." Niall knew that a lot of teenagers had sex but he didn't believe in that kind of stuff before marriage and he was pretty sure he wanted a girl but right now all he could think about was the fact that there was a guy on him who was good looking and obviously wanted him and that was making him hard. "No but I don't want to have sex. Not yet anyways. I don't mean I don't want to have sex with you. I don't mean I do want to have sex with you. I mean" Niall was speaking really fast and rambling now.  
"I don't want to have sex either but there is other sexual stuff we can do. Just a bit of fun. No one needs to know."   
Harry unzippered his trousers, reached his hand down his pants and pulled out his dick. Niall couldn't remember how to breathe. Never did he think he'd be in this situation with another guy but yet here he was and he was enjoying it. He layed there staring at Harrys member and couldn't believe how big his balls were.  
"Your turn." Harry motioned towards Nialls crotch.  
Niall was shaking all over. He didn't know what was going to happen but he wanted to find out. He unzipped his jeans and hauled out his own dick. when Harry reached over and took his hand in his own he flinched but Harry gave him a reassuring smile. Harry placed Nialls hand on his own dick and he placed his own hand on Nialls dick. It finally clicked into Nialls head what Harry wanted to do.   
"I'm sure you've done this to yourself before. Do the same thing." Harry instructed.  
Niall wasn't sure if Harry was serious about going through with this until he felt Harrys hand tighten and start to pump. He did the same thing he felt Harry do. After about two minutes they were both very hard and precumming. They were both panting and trying not to cum before the other.  
Harry had closed his eyes at the beginning but now he wanted to see what Nialls sex face looked like. When he opened his eyes he saw Niall with his eyes closed and his head pushed back so his throat was very visible. Every time he panted his Adam's apple bobbed. Harry wanted so badly to bite it but thought it might scare the shit out of Niall so he just stared at it instead. He wanted to make Niall cum before him so he twisted his wrist the way he does to himself and within a few seconds he could feel wet warmth on his hand but he was concentrating on Nialls body heaving off the bed and his free hand gripping the bed sheets. Seeing Niall in this state was too much and it made Harry cum long and hard. Harry collapsed on the bed where he was before. He was afraid to look at the boy laying next to him. What if Niall didn't want to be friends with him anymore. What if this ruined everything.  
"That defiantly took my mind off of everything." Niall laughed.  
"You're ok with what we just did?"   
Niall did enjoy it and knowing that might mean that what he thought all along...that he was straight...wasn't true. He wasn't ready to try and figure all that out but he knew he liked when Harry touched or just looked at him. "Let's just get cleaned up." 

****

"What are you writing on me?" Harry had his hands tucked by his stomach and writing something in pen on them. Niall was told not to look till he was done.  
"There. Done." Harry put the cap back on the pen.  
Niall read his hands. On the right hand he wrote 'I fucking love!!! cock' and on his left hand 'I <3 Harrys willy.'  
"You little shit." Niall slapped Harry in the head that made his curly locks fall in his face.  
Harry flipped his head and the hair went back into place. "Leave it on there for today? Please?" He gave his best puppy eyes.  
Niall sighed "fine. I'm hiding it from your mom though."  
"Unless you want to get teased non stop I suggest you hide it from Gemma too." Harry laughed watching Niall pull the arm of his hoodie over his hands. He started thinking to himself 'hopefully this is just the first step in a future relationship."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In 2011 the interviews weren't very Narry focus so this chapter is more of things we know happened cause the boys said so instead of things that were actually seen by us. Chapters after this one should be more about what happened in interviews.

Early 2011

The guys had spent every day for the last month in the recording studio. This was the first break they've had so they decided to go out and have a little fun at a local pub. After only two drinks Harry started to fall asleep so he went back to the hotel. The other four stayed out until four in the morning. They were drunk but not falling over and passing out drunk.

The lift in the hotel had been acting up and braking down every now and then and just the thought of getting stuck in a lift was enough to make Niall to start panicking so he kept taking the stairs. They were all staying on the twentieth floor so it took him quite awhile to get up all those stairs but it didn't bother him as long as he didn't have to get inside the lift. 

"Niall, lad, you're in no state to be walking up those stairs." Louis put his hand on Nialls shoulder when he seen the Irish boy walk to the bottom of the stairs.  
Niall grabbed Louis hand and flicked it away "of course I can. I'm fine." Niall took two steps and had to grab Louis to catch his balance.  
"Told you. You're going in the lift with us."  
Niall protested but went with the guys anyway. He went to the back corner and clung onto the rail not for balance but to calm his nerves. He kept his eyes on the floor numbers. 12, 13 once he saw 14 he started to calm down a bit only six left. 15, 16 then the lift came to a halt.   
"What happened?" Niall asked the security guard that was with them.  
"It broke down."  
"NO. It can't be broke down."  
"Calm down. It's not like it's the first time it broke down." Zayn said.  
"It's the first time with me inside of it." Niall could feel an attack coming.  
"Maybe we'll have to sleep in here." Louis poked Liam in the side to get Liam to help him get Niall riled up.  
Normally when Niall gets like this the boys try and help him calm down but in their state right now they're not thinking about Nialls feelings, they just want to have a laugh. Liam took the hint "maybe we'll be in here the whole week. Especially since no one knows we're in here."  
At that thought Niall went into full on panic mode.   
"Seriously Niall? God it's only a lift." Zayn was getting annoyed. He was standing next to Niall and could feel the boy shaking.  
Liam and Louis were too busy laughing to notice Niall hyperventilating and the guard was on the phone trying to find out if anyone was able to help them. After a few minutes the lift started up again. When Niall saw the doors open he pushed his way to the front and ran to his and Harrys room. They could only get two rooms between all five boys so Zayn, Liam and Louis shared the big room which left Niall and Harry with the single room but they didn't mind.

He was still hyperventilating and the running didn't help but he managed to get out his room key and get it open without too much trouble. When he finally got inside he saw Harry fast asleep in their single bed. His curly hair was all Niall could see since Harry had pulled the blankets up over his face. He didn't want to wake him up so he went into the bathroom to calm down. 

Harry woke up to a very weird sound. He thought he was dreaming until he heard Niall crying and sprung out of bed. It was very cold around and he was only wearing his pants but he didn't have time to put on any clothes. He pressed his ear to the bathroom door and heard Niall crying and trying to catch his breath. He guessed Niall was having a panic attack.  
"Niall, are you ok?" Harry called out.  
The bathroom door opened and Niall flung his arms around Harrys neck. Harry manovered Niall to the bed then poured him a glass of water. Once Niall calmed down enough to talk Harry asked what happened. He knew Niall gets panic and anxiety attacks but he don't normally cry with them.  
"The lift broke down." Niall managed to get out.  
"Ok that explains the attack but why are you crying?" Harry was very concerned for his friend.   
"You're going to think I'm a baby." Niall blew into a tissue.  
"No I'm not but I might kill the person who made you cry." In Harrys opinion it should be against the law to make Niall cry.   
"No you're not. It was the guys."  
"Wait. Zayn, Liam and Louis made you cry?"   
Harry couldn't understand it. They were a newly formed band together almost a year and it was an unspoken rule between all of them to protect Niall at all cost. They didn't really know if it was because Niall looked like he was the youngest even though he wasn't or if it was because of his screwed up knee that was getting worse but whatever it was it was still a rule.  
"I don't think they really realized what they were saying. We are drunk." "I don't care" Harry sat on the bed next to Niall and put his arm around his shoulder "I don't like to see you cry." Harry grabbed a tissue off the bed side table and wiped away the tears that were still falling from Nialls big blue eyes.  
Niall layed his head on Harrys bare shoulder. The feeling of being held while feeling this shitty was like heaven.   
"Get undressed and get into bed. I'll be back in a minute." Harry got up and started to walk to the door.   
"Please don't go to the lads."   
"I'm just going to get some aspirins. I have a feeling you might need some in the morning."  
"Put on your jeans." Niall looked to the door but Harry was already gone.

****

Harry didn't care that he was only in his pants probably everyone in the world has seen him with just pants on and some have seen him in just his birthday suit.   
*BANG BANG BANG BANG*   
"What the bloody hell do you think your doing?" Zayn had obviously just gotten into bed when Harry woke him up. His eyes looked heavy but his hair was still styled.  
"I want to talk to you all."  
"Can't this wait. We just got settled down."  
"No it can't." Harry pushed Zayn aside so he could get in the room. Liam and Louis had passed out on one of the beds. Harry grabbed the pitcher of cold water on the night stand and poured it over the two boys heads.   
"WHAT THE FUCK." Louis jumped up about ready to kill whoever woke him up. Liam was totally disorientated to the point he didn't even know where he was.  
"You have ten seconds to explain yourself before I throw you out into the hall." Zayn threatened.  
"YOU MADE NIALL CRY." Harry yelled in his face.  
"What are you talking about?" Liam piped up.  
"Niall came in the room hyperventilating and crying. The three of ye made him cry. The boys who say their his brothers got him feeling like shit.  
"Oh fuck" Louis smacked his hand off his head. He smacked Liam on the leg to get his attention "the lift."  
"Harry, we were joking around. Having a laugh." Louis tried explaining. Harry was getting very pissed now. He was annoyed at the boys at first but now knowing they didn’t care about how they hurt Nialls feelings was getting him very pissed. Zayn must have noticed Harrys annoyance level going up. "Ok. Look we will apologize in the morning." Zayn said in between yawns.  
"That's great but why didn't any of ye help him instead of making fun of him?"  
"The lift stopped. It wasn't falling. It's not like we were in any danger." Liam defended himself.  
"It doesn't matter. You know what Niall is like. You know he's claustrophobic." Harry was losing his temper.  
"Ok. You're right. We should have helped him but when you're drunk stuff like that is funny. Sober it's not."   
"Just apologize to him tomorrow." Harry headed for the door.  
Liam and Louis layed down again to fall asleep even though they were still wet. Zayn walked to the door with Harry so he could lock it.  
"Oh can I have a few aspirins?" Harry remembered what he told Niall he was going to get.

****

Harry got into the bed thinking Niall was already asleep so he tried not to move around too much. When he got comfortable he felt Niall move over closer to him. He turned onto his back and let Niall lay his head on his chest and his arm around Harrys waist. Harry couldn't resist the opportunity to rake his fingers though the blonde hair in front of him.   
"Come home with me next week?" Niall asked sleepy. Harry kissed the top of Nialls head "I’d love to."

****

After being back in Mullingar for a week the one thing Niall really wanted to do but haven’t done yet with Harry was go golfing. He promised Harry he'd teach him how to play. Today was the perfect day. Not too much going on around the house and it was a sunny day outside. Niall went up to his room to put on his golf outfit but with all of Harrys clothes around he couldn't find his own clothes. Whenever Harry took out clothes from his bag he'd just leave it on the floor or the bed. Thankfully he put all his dirty clothes in the hamper so Niall knew the pants on the bed were clean. 

Niall cleaned out one of his drawers to put all Harrys clothes in it. This way Harry didn't have to bring extra clothes with him when he comes home with Niall.

"What's taking you so long?" Harry asked as he popped his head around the corner of the door. "I had to clean up."  
"Where did all my clothes go?" Harry was hoping Niall didn't go nuts and flick his clothes out the window.  
Niall walked to his dresser and opened the bottom drawer "most of it is in here and the jeans and button shirts are in the closet."  
Niall could see the confused look on Harrys face "I just figured it would be easier for you."  
"I don't mind. Does this mean when I'm not here you're going to be wearing my clothes?" Harry sat on the now clean bed.  
"Maybe." Niall walked towards the bed to get his hat "got a problem with that?" 

Harry reached out and grabbed Nialls dick through his trousers. Harry was doing that lately with Niall. At first Niall thought it was something Harry was doing with all the boys but it's only with him. They had gotten really close over the last year. As Nialls dad likes to tell people "Harry is Nialls special friend." Niall doesn't really know what that means but he guessed it was cause Harry was the first friend he aloud to meet all his family and stay for more then a night. 

Niall knew it was all in fun. He giggled and wiggled out of Harrys grip. "Come on. Golf date remember."  
"Date?" Harry questioned.   
"I didn't mean an actual date. Like a lunch date." Harry put on a pouty face "I thought it was a real date." "Oh shut up and come on." Niall pulled Harry by his arm out the door.

****

"Head down. Shoulders back." Niall stood behind Harry showing him what to do. Harry swung the club and the ball didn't go very far. 

They had been playing for hours and every time it was Harrys turn he wouldn't remember how to stand or hold the club. At least that's what he would tell Niall. After the first time Niall explained it all to him he got it in his head but when he told Niall he couldn't remember how to do it Niall would stand behind him to show Harry the right way. Niall would stand so close that he could feel Nialls dick on his ass. He was sure Niall didn't realize that and he just wanted to teach Harry how to play his favourite sport but it was an extra bonus for Harry.

****

"Who won?" Bobby asked the two boys when they came home. Bobby and Maura were sitting on the couch.  
"No one. I was just teaching him." Niall answered as he went to give his mum a hug.  
Harry gave Maura a hug after Niall let her go.   
"How are you darling?" Maura asked pushing the curls out of Harrys eyes.  
"I'm very good but very sweaty." Harrys shirt that was originally white was now gray due to sweat.  
"You boys go up and get cleaned up and I'll get supper ready." Bobby said getting up off the couch.  
"Mum will you stay for supper?"  
"Sure honey."  
Niall and Harry ran up the stairs to get cleaned up. Niall desperately wanted a shower.  
"Next time we should play a real game." Niall was pulling clean clothes out of his drawer to put on.   
"Isn't that shirt mine?" Harry asked.  
"Ya. If you want you can wear one of my shirts."  
"I know which one I want to wear." Harry rummaged through all the drawers until he finally found the shirt he wanted to wear. He held it up. A yellow and white shirt with "EAGLES 75" written on it.  
"Hey that's the one you bought me."  
"I like it too."  
Niall chuckled and gave in "fine. Wear it. It's fair. I'm going to get a shower."  
As Niall passed Harry to go to the bathroom Harry smacked his ass. This is another thing that had gotten to be a regular thing. Niall just smiled and rolled his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Video Diary 2 (2012)

There's a lot of things the boys love doing as a band but one of their favourites is answering fan questions. They love allowing the fans to get to know them better. All the boys have been fans of boy bands all their lives. They all grew up with Nsync and Backstreet boys answering fan questions like "what girl do you have a crush on?" Or "do you where boxers or briefs?" Of course the boys have answered these questions too but now after a year and a half together they encourage their fans to ask weirder questions. Ones that no other band has ever been asked before. 

Here they are sitting all on one small couch about to talk about their first tour as a band. Louis thought it would be funny to wrap his face in a bandage, no one knew why he just wanted to do it. 

"Mate, can you breathe in that?" Liam asked helping Louis getting the bandage tight enough so it won't fall off.   
"Ya. I'm good."  
"Can you see out that?" Zayn asked waving his middle finger in front of Louis face.  
Louis grabbed Zayns finger and twisted it "yes fucker I can."

When the video started Liam, Louis and Zayn talked about how fun the tour is and so on while Harry couldn't do anything but stare at Niall. This was one of his favourite things to do just sit and stare at the Irish lad. He tries to make it discrete cause the last thing he needs is for the others to find out about his crush. He knew Louis especially would terrorize him for it. Louis might be the oldest in the group but when it comes to stuff like this his immaturity really comes out. Niall was sitting between Zayn and Louis and all Harry could think about was how he wished he had gotten to sit next to Niall instead but he was the last one to arrive in the room due to having to use the loo at the last minute so he ended up sitting on the arm.

After the boys decided to play a trick on Louis, Harry wanted to sit on the other side next to Niall but he could see that Zayn was going to take back his spot so he rushed to sit where Liam once was and even though he could see it on Liams face he was pissed he didn't care. He ended up leaning a bit on Louis cause Liam was leaning on him but hey he was that much closer to Niall. 

As Liam asked the next question he could feel Nialls hand on his shoulder, rubbing and scratching. He guessed that Niall was trying to tickle him but not succeeding. Whatever the reason he was just happy to have the blonde touching him.

"If two of us fancied the same girl what would happen?" Niall asked the last question. When he finished he looked at Harry and could see him making kissy faces at him. They have known each other for a while now and they do things like this sometimes. They stare at each other or touch each other. It's perfectly normal for guys to be like this. He hasn't seen the other boys stare or touch each other like him and Harry does but maybe that's just cause him and Harry are closer. 

As Louis answers the question he could see Niall and Harry making weird kissy faces at each other. All the boys are close and have their own bromances with each other but this was different even for them. "It’s like their flirting" Louis thought to himself. He looks back and forth and Niall is the first to stop when he realizes Louis noticed them.

****

Video Diary 3  
It was coming to the end of the tour and the boys got together on the couch again to do the last video diary. They decided before hand to have a race to the couch. They didn't want to be squat like last time. Three of them would get a seat and the other two will have to sit on the floor or where ever. They never could figure out why they were always given one couch for the five of them.

Harry wanted more then anything to sit by Niall. Over the last year and a half they had grown very close and Harrys crush had grown as well. He wasn't exactly sure how Niall felt about him other then they were great friends so he didn't want to come on too strong and ruin that. Most of the time he would settle for staring into Nialls blue eyes or slap his arse as he walked by. Niall never told him to stop instead he would giggle. Harry took that as a sign that he was ok with Harrys touches. All Harry knew right now was that he wanted more then anything to sit next to Niall, that way he could stare at him without the other boys noticing.

"Everyone ready?" Louis asked as they all lined up down the hall ready to run toward the couch room.   
"READY!" All four boys screamed in unison.  
"1...2...3..." Louis counted and started to run before he said go "GO."  
"CHEATER!" Zayn yelled.  
After Louis cheated Liam and Zayn were on a new mission...make Louis loose. 

When they got to the corner of the door Liam pushed Louis into it and Zayn tripped him up. He fell onto the floor with a thud but he wasn't hurt just laughing at the lads trying to get back at him. Niall and Harry weren't involved in the Louis attack so they managed to get to the couch without anyone even noticing them. Niall took the end seat and Harry took his chance to sit next to him. He sat as close as possible which he knew Niall would take as him giving the last person enough room.

Liam finally got to the couch since Zayn was holding Louis down on the floor. Zayn didn't really care if it was him or Liam who got the last seat just as long as it wasn't Louis.   
"Let me go!" Louis squirmed under Zayns body.  
Zayn checked to make sure all three spots were taken and then he got off of him. Zayn stayed at the back and Louis moved to sit on the floor in front.

"Um, we're coming towards the end of the tour now." Niall turned his head and could see Harry staring at him with that cute smile of his. "We've had such a laugh. It's been great fun. It's a great chance for us to give back to the fans."  
When Harry started to talk about how great the audience is they could see Louis moving to the back of the couch. None of them like when Louis does stuff on a whim. It could be something harmless or something completely stupid. He popped up behind Harry and wrapped his arm around his waist. 

Niall watched Louis and for some reason for those few seconds that he had his arm on Harry Niall hated Louis. Liam was just on the other side why couldn't he put his arm on him instead. He's not jealous...really he's not. You don't get jealous when one friend touches your other friend. 

Harry sat there not knowing what to do. He was still talking to the camera but why did Louis have to put his arm on him. He could see out of the corner of his eye Niall let out a huge huff when he had Louis arm on him. He knew now any chance of Niall even looking at him was slim to none. He made a mental note to go nuts at Louis after.

Out of nowhere Liam pulled Louis down the couch by his arm and Zayn helped with his legs. Niall still wasn't happy and couldn't enjoy the rough housing until Louis landed on the floor and hit his knee. He knew it was petty but the fact that Louis hurt himself actually made him smile.

The rest of the diary session went on without too much more going on other then fooling around and answering fans weird questions. When they were done Niall pulled Harry aside.  
"Want to come to my room and watch a movie?"  
Harry gave him a sly smile "cuddle time?"  
Niall giggled and could feel his cheeks getting redder "um ya sure." Niall answered with his head down a bit embarrassed that one little question made him act like a school girl.  
"I'll be right up. I just want to talk to Zayn about something."

Liam pulled Louis over to the corner of the room away from where Niall and Harry were obviously planning something for themselves.  
"Why did you do that?" Liam sternly asked.  
"Why did I do what?" Louis knew what Liam was talking about but that didn't mean he was going to explain himself easily.  
"Why did you put your arm around Harry for?"  
"I'd like to know the answer to that too." Zayn suddenly joined the other two.  
"Why did you pull me over the couch?" Louis asked another question instead of answering the first one.  
"Answer my question first. You know Harry has a crush on Niall. You have to be blind not to see that so why did you do it?" Liam was very confused by the whole thing.  
"Yes I do know that and I now know that Niall also has a crush on Harry." Louis said very proudly.   
"What are you on about?" Zayn looked even more confused then Liam now.  
"Did you see the look on Nialls face when I put my arm on Harry? He was totally gutted." Louis smiled.  
"Ya he was." Liam looked like he was finally getting what Louis was trying to explain to them "that's why I pulled you away from Harry. I knew he was too nice to push you away but I also knew he wanted Nialls attention not yours.""Right. That's why I did it." Louis was very pleased with himself right now.  
"I'm still confused." Zayn had his hand over his face.  
"He was trying to prove that Niall has a crush on Harry. He wouldn’t have reacted that way if he didn’t." Liam said simply.  
"Couldn't you just ask him?"   
Louis and Liam looked at Zayn with their arms folded over their chests.   
"Do you really think Niall would admit that?" Louis asked.

Harry had been a few feet away and heard the whole conversation. He backed out of the room so the lads wouldn't see him. So they all know about his crush and they think Niall likes him too. So it wasn't just wishful thinking. 

****

Niall layed on the hotel room bed raking his fingers through Harrys curly locks. Their whole lower halves were tangled together while they played footsies, Harry had wrapped one arm around Nialls waist which Niall grabbed in his free hand. Harry loved cuddling like this with Niall. They cuddle a bit when they are behind the stage getting ready for a concert but this is different. No one is here to see them. This is a private moment and after hearing what the lads had said earlier he wanted to see for himself if Niall really did have a crush on him. He knew Louis was right and that Niall wouldn't come right out and say it so he had to think of something else. 

They had agreed to watch Titanic. No matter how many times he watches it Harry will always cry at the end.  
"Do you need a tissue?" Niall asked wiping away the few tears in his own eyes.  
Harry was trying to keep it together but he just couldn't "yes please."

Niall passed Harry a tissue and went to use the loo. Harry had to think fast. It was getting very late and they were getting very tired. 

Niall came back out and sat on the bed next to where Harry was now sitting up.   
"Out of curiosity what has been your most favourite part of the tour?" Harry asked Niall.  
"I'd say just seeing the fans reaction to us. That's been amazing. What's yours?"  
"The time you snogged my hand on stage." They both started to laugh.  
"Then you licked it." Niall laughed harder.  
"I wanted to taste your kiss." Harry said it a bit low so Niall wouldn't really be able to hear it and considering Niall was still laughing he guessed it worked. Harry had to gather all his courage to continue the conversation where he wanted it to go. "Speaking of snogging have you ever snogged a guy?"  
Niall was trying to catch his breath which is why he wasn't sure if he heard Harry right. "What did you say?"  
"Have you ever snogged a guy?" Harry asked again a little louder.   
"No."  
"Have you ever wanted to snog a guy?" Harry continued.  
Harry was hoping that these kind of questions weren't going to make Niall push him out into the hall and tell him never to talk to him again.

Niall was getting flustered. Until lately he had never thought about doing anything with a guy. Even now if any guy other then Harry grabbed his dick he would rip their balls off. Harry is different though. He's sweet, caring, polite and everyone loves him. He can be a flirt but it's the innocent kind. Basically Harry is...well...Harry. Maybe he should let this go wherever Harry was planning it to, just to see what happens.  
"Well I never really thought about it." Harry got closer and Niall could feel his heart pounding out of his chest.

Harry took his opportunity and took Nialls chin in his hand. Niall didn't move just closed his eyes. Harry knew Niall was letting him take control. He licked his lips and placed them softly on the other boys lips. They barely moved their mouths and pulled away within seconds. Not only was it their first snog together but it was both of their first snog with another guy. Both were so nervous they were shaking yet Harry swore it was the best snog he'd ever had.

Niall kept his eyes closed cause he wasn't sure what was going to happen next. He also wasn't sure what any of this meant. It was an amazing snog but if he was ok with snogging Harry did that mean he liked Harry that way. Harry was the one that brought up this snogging thing so did that mean Harry wanted to snog him? Maybe he just wanted to know what it felt like to snog a guy and figured his best friend is the best one to do it with. Niall finally opened his eyes and Harry was just staring at him again.  
"I think we should go to bed." Niall got up to pull down the blankets.  
Harry started towards the door when Niall grabbed his arm "where are you going? Thought you wanted to cuddle?" Niall gave him a smile. Harry might not have one hundred percent figured out if Niall has a crush on him but who cares crush or not he gets to cuddle up to the blonde for the whole night.


	6. Chapter 6

"Want a massage Nialler?" Harry slurred, the affect of his forth beer showing.  
"I think I'm good." Niall shook his head at Liam and Louis who were laughing at the pair.  
"You look tense." Harry said, forcefully turning Niall around in the booth so he could reach his shoulders. 

(Harry, Louis, Niall and Liam Interview Hot 99.5 (Washington) 2012)

Niall was very used to this kind of attention from Harry today. They had just been at Hot 99.5 radio station and since there was only four of the boys two sat in back and two sat in front. Harry sat on one of the back stools and patted the stool that he moved to be in between his legs for Niall to sit. During the whole interview Harry was massaging or just randomly touching Niall. Liam and Louis noticed how touchy feely Harry was and the whole night Niall was getting teased about it. All the boys know how close the two are so the teasing didn't bother him he knew it was all in good fun. As the night went on Harry was getting worse. 

Here they were two in the morning, still in that same booth and Harrys head was now lying on Nialls shoulder. Harry loved being this close to the Irish lad. He could smell all of the scents that was making up Niall...the spicy cologne, the watermelon scent of his shampoo and the combination of peppermint toothpaste and beer. 

Harry was getting very handsy which is very common but when he's drunk he gets worse. Niall doesn't usually mind Harry touching him when they are just with the guys or in private but they are in public now and Harrys hand was running up the inside of his leg getting closer and closer to his dick. Liam and Louis were having fun watching the sight in front of them.

"Call the presses, the new it couple is right here." Liam pretended to yell.  
"Shut up." Niall flicked some pretzels at him "we are not a couple."  
"You're a couple of dickheads." Louis laughed.  
Niall suddenly jumped when Harrys hand finally reached its destination.  
"Seriously though you should take him back to the hotel and let him pass out in a bed." Liam told Niall.  
Niall managed to get out of Harrys hands and maneuvered himself and Harry out of the booth.  
"Yes take your boyfriend home." Louis chuckled at Nialls death stare at that comment.  
The drunk pair were almost at the door when Niall screamed back "he his not my boyfriend." He could hear laughing behind him.

****

"Oops" Harry giggled as he tripped over yet another step "did you know that step was there?" He asked Niall very seriously.  
Niall couldn't stop laughing at anything and everything that was said "no. It's a new step."  
Harry looked back at the step he just stumbled over and stared at it for a few moments sizing the 'new' step up. "Oh that explains it then."

They managed to make it to the hallway of their rooms, trying to be quiet for the other people but it's a little hard for two drunk guys to be quite. Harry would walk into the wall and that would cause a loud bang then Niall would laugh which caused Harry to laugh. Thankfully they didn't get told off or yelled at.

"This is your room." Harry leant against the wall right outside Nialls room.

Niall leant against the opposite wall and stared at his friend. He didn't know if it was the beer or lack of sleep but he had the urge to snog Harry. A guy can only take so much touching before it gets to him and considering their drunk they probably wouldn't remember it in the morning anyways so Niall closed the gap between them. He had Harry pinned to the wall by his arms and pressed his lips hard against Harrys. 

Harry thought he fell asleep cause this felt like his dreams. He had taken the opportunity tonight to flirt extra hard with Niall. He knew Niall would blame everything on the alcohol so whenever he got the chance he would hug him or touch whatever body part that was closest to him. The blonde just kept laughing and egging him on. Now he's being pushed against the wall and the most softest lips were pressed against his. He moved his arms enough to lay them on the blondes hips.

Niall pulled away just as Harry was getting really into it and he could see in Harrys eyes that he thought that the snogging session was over that quick. He licked his lips and whispered in his ear "my room."

****

This is how all of Harrys dreams start...Niall lying on the bed completely naked and pulling Harry down on top of him...the only difference between his dreams and what's going on right now is that they are still clothed. This isn't the first time the two have been this close. There have been times when they have gotten caught cuddling or being very handsy. When they are sober Niall is able to make sure they don't get too over excited but when he's drunk he forgets all that and let's Harry do a bit more.

Niall is lying on his back looking up at Harry sitting in between his legs. Not ten minutes ago Niall was in charge now he's lying on his back waiting for Harry to make his move. Harry leans down and snogs Niall hard. He licks Nialls lips and Niall took the hint to open his mouth to allow Harrys tongue access. Harry licked every inch of the blondes mouth, from the metal braces to the farthest back his tongue would reach. As he was taking inventory of Nialls mouth he undid the button on the shorter lads jeans and unzipped it. He looked into the bluest eyes he had ever seen and when Niall nodded his head he moved his head down to the blondes dick. The two often get dressed together, use the same toilet at the same time and of course there was that time at his place when they had a bit of fun on his bed so he had obviously seen the Irish lads dick before but never this close to his face. Now he got the chance to see it all up close. Niall is pretty short but his dick defiantly isn’t. Harrys mouth starts to water with anticipation of having the blonde lads length in his mouth. He looks up to see if Niall is still awake and he’s met with the blue eyes looking back at him. Niall starts playing with the curls in Harrys hair and before he knows it Niall is pushing his head down. Harry can see Niall was very horny and needed release. His cock was getting very red and there was a lot of precum seeping out. Harry wanted this as much maybe even more then Niall but he still didn’t want it to be a few seconds of pleasure. He wanted it to be something that even after their hangover goes they will still remember. Harry started to play with Nialls balls as he licked every inch of his member. As he got closer to the tip he could hear the most beautiful moaning and grunting sounds escape the blondes mouth. He wrapped his mouth around the whole length and began to suck. At first he did it painfully slowly so he could enjoy the taste of the liquid and the tickle on his nose the pubic hair was causing. The fingers in his curly hair went from playfully to pulling so Harry went faster and harder. Nialls moans were getting really loud and Harry was a little afraid someone was going to hear them but he wasn’t going to stop until he made Niall go over the edge which by the looks of it wasn’t going to be very much longer. He licked the tip and pressed his tongue down hard on it. Nialls whole body tensed up and his breathing became very deep. With one last hard suck Niall arched off the bed and came in Harrys mouth. He swallowed every bit that he was given. Harry crawled back up Nialls body and was about to roll over to the other side but Niall grabbed him by his shirt. "Stay right there." Was all that was said before they both fell asleep.

****

One Direction Fever

Niall wasn't as hungover as he thought he'd be. He remembers everything that happened the night before with Harry. He remembers all the touching, all the groping, the hot snogging and of course the amazing blow job he got. They didn't tell the other guys what happened. Niall guessed they assumed they got back to their own rooms and fell asleep and he had no plans of telling them any different.

Here they are at yet another interview but this time in Australia. They were getting through the interview without any problems or any awkward questions. 

"Whose the best dancer?"  
"Me." Zayn answered automatically while Niall, Liam and Louis pointed to him.  
"...ok who do we think is the best singer?"  
They all stop and all you could hear is the audience and the boys say "ohhhh." No one in the group thinks their any better then another obviously that's what makes them such a good band so Louis comes up with the obvious answer "all of us together..."  
"Whose the best with the ladies?"  
Niall, Louis and Zayn point to Harry and Liam answers "Harry" while Harry pointed to Niall. Ever since the beginning the fans see Harry flirting with girls. What they don't always see is how he is with a certain blonde that he flirts with more then any girl he fake flirts with.  
"...ok you...you'll want to hear the answer to this one girls. Whose the best kisser?"  
The audience screams.  
"How...how do we know whose a good kisser?" Louis points to all the boys and asks.  
"Ya we don't know, obviously we don't know." Zayn went along with what Louis was saying.   
"NIALL." Harry pipes up then suddenly realizes what he had just said in front of fans and on tv. His eyes bugged out of his head and folding his arms hoping no one heard him over the sound of Louis and Zayn still trying to tell the interviewers that they wouldn't know whose the best kisser.  
Liam apparently heard Harrys comment cause his response was "Niall ya Niall" and patted Niall on the foot.  
Niall heard the comment and tried to joke it off by pretending to kiss the air. He hoped to God the guys think Harry was joking or they forget about what just happened.

After the interview Niall and Harry were trying to pretend like nothing out of the ordinary happened. They were all walking around the building trying to make their way to the front to get to the car. They were just talking about the questions and commenting on how each boy answered when Louis stopped and turned to both Niall and Harry who were walking behind the other boys.  
"Ok. Truth time. Have you two snogged?"  
Niall went white as a ghost and looked to Harry for help.   
"W...w...why?" Harry stuttered.  
"Maybe the fact that you just admitted Niall is the best kisser. How would you know that if you two haven't snogged?"Louis crossed his arms around his chest and looked to Liam and Zayn for backup.  
"What happened last night after ye left the pub?" Liam seriously questioned.  
"We snogged" Harry looked to Niall who was still unable to talk "a little."   
"Anything else happen? I know how close you two are." Zayn asked.   
"No. Just a bit of drunken snogging and that's it."Harry tried to end the conversation. They might have been drunk but he knew everything that happened wasn’t nothing but the others don’t need to know about that.  
"Ahha" was all Louis said and the boys resumed walking but Niall could see Louis nod his head and whisper "boyfriends" to Liam.


	7. Chapter 7

One Direction Interview - Germany

"Always flirting those two." Was once said by Louis. Niall and Harry had a habit that when they are sitting next to each other or talking to each other or basically in the same room together they tune everyone else out and it's like their in their own world. It's not something they do on purpose it just kind of happens. They constantly get these weird looks, smiles or funny comments from the other lads for it. Today is no different. They are sitting on a couch that if Louis didn't have to be such an ass and take up way more space then his small ass needed Zayn, Harry and Niall wouldn't have had to squeeze into the rest of the small space. Harry was almost sitting on Nialls lap for fucks sake. Well Niall didn't really care that much. He's used to being this close to Harry. It's not easy for Niall to feel so at ease with someone that he'd be the cuddler but with Harry he loves it. Both boys were sitting in such a small section of the couch that Harry had to lean forward to feel comfortable until Niall pulled him back so he could put his arm completely around Harrys shoulder. Harry wondered if Niall knew what being this close did to him. So close he can feel the heat radiating off of Niall.

"How do a typical day look like for you?" One of the interviewers asked.   
After a little chatter from everyone Niall tried to answer. "What were we doing yesterday?" He asked Harry out of pure instinct.   
"Trying to walk." Louis blurted out. He always tries to make sex jokes to the pair even though they have told him repeatedly that they haven't had sex and they're not even a couple but that doesn't seem to stop Louis when he wants to get a rise out of someone. The comment made Liam laugh and Niall and Harry just smile. Another question was asked that Harry was answering in his usual one tone and before he was even done Louis and Liam were making fun of him.  
"Waiting in line..." Louis imitated Harry.  
"You just got a very low tone mate..." Liam tried to make Harry feel better yet still mocking him. Instead of chiming in Niall wrapped himself around Harrys whole upper body. At times like these is when they get the knowing smiles from the lads. Today it was Zayn looking at them like they were just awarded cutest couple or something.  
****

"You're in a snuggly mood today." Harry smiled down at Niall who was cuddled into his side as much as he could since most of Harrys lap was taken up by his laptop. All five boys were in the room together enjoying a night off. Zayn, Liam and Louis were playing a video game but Niall and Harry were too lazy to get off the bed so they just started looking up videos on YouTube. Somehow they got onto One Direction videos.   
"This is the interview we did today." Niall clicked on the video. When they got to the last part when Liam stuck the pen down his pants he noticed that Harry was staring at his arse the whole time.  
"God Harry, you'd think you've never seen a backside before." Niall shook his head.  
"I'm an ass man. When I see a nice ass I look at it and you happen to have a very nice ass." Harry said very seriously while scrolling though the recommended videos on the side. 

(One Direction In A Toilet With Matt Edmondson)

"Click that one." Niall points to a video.  
"That's the one we did yesterday. Is your memory that bad you can't remember it?" Harry snorted at his own comment and did as Niall asked.  
"You all look so handsome and I look"   
"Hot as hell." Harry cut him off.  
Niall just gave a little laugh and shook his head. After a compliment like that it's hard for Niall to not blush but he's trying his hardest not to.   
"Aw Nialler you're blushing." Harry rubbed a hand along Nialls red cheek.  
"I am not." He flicked Harrys hand away from his face "I'm just warm." Harry just kept staring at him with that cute smile of his. The one that shows his teeth and all the girls love. "Will you just press play."  
They watched in silence until they got to the rudest thing question.

"What is the rudest thing you've seen on the Internet..." Matt asked.  
"The other day someone asked me how long was my" Niall stopped.  
"Penis." Louis helped.  
"Penis." Niall continued.  
"And what was the answer?" Matt asked.  
"That wasn't on the Internet though was it?" Liam asked from under the sink.  
"I said are you for real."  
"Asked you what was the answer?" Asked Matt again.  
"Matt come on." Like Niall would give the actual answer.  
"It's like one of them." Harry held the microphone sideways and had a sly smile on his face.

"I can't believe you said that."   
"I didn't lie." Harry closed up his laptop and layed it on the floor.  
"Hopefully people just took it as a joke."  
The boys had forgotten that the other lads were in the room listening to their conversation.   
Liam pressed pause on the game and turned around to look at the two cuddling on the bed "wait. How do you know how long his penis is?"  
"Oh Liam don't be an idiot. What do you think they do at night? Play games? Of course not." Louis was now the centre of attention "more like" he turned around and wrapped his arms around himself to imitate snogging. "Oh Harry stick your tongue down my throat. Mmmm ya like that."   
Liam didn't know if he should be stopping Louis before he went too far or just allow him to continue but when he saw Zayn laughing he figured a little fun won't hurt.  
Louis moved over to the other bed and fell backwards still imitating snogging himself. Then he started to lift his ass in the air and imitated thrusting motions. "Oh Harry faster."  
Niall was mortified. Yes him and Harry have done some stuff but never sex but to know that that's what the lads think they do when they are alone is embarrassing the shit out of him. He looked at Harry and Harry was just trying to look amused when in reality he wanted to crawl in a hole.  
"Alright that's enough." Liam grabbed Louis by the shirt and pulled him off the bed. "Seriously though how do you know?" Liam asked Harry again.  
"It was a guess." Harry lied."Niall said he hopes people take it as a joke so it obviously wasn’t a guess."   
"Liam I'm turning the game back on." Louis could see Niall was getting extremely embarrassed and wanted to change the subject.   
"Hey I'm not ready." Liam rushed back to his seat to resume the game.  
Niall made a mental note to thank Louis later. Sometimes Louis can be the biggest pain in the arse but other times he's great.

**** 

(GitaAsks1D Interview Gita Gutawa dengan One Direction Full Version) and Dutch interview ONE DIRECTION~RTL van der Vorst ziet sterren

After the embarrassing night a month ago the boys have started calling Niall and Harry Narry. Normally putting peoples names together like that is usually for actual couples and their not. Harry loved the name and actually encourages the boys to use it but Niall wasn’t the same way. It’s not the name he doesn’t like cause he really does like it but it’s what the name means that scares him. 

"So what are Narrys plans for tonight?" Niall and Louis were in the backroom waiting to use the loo before the first interview of the day started. Harry and Zayn were already out greeting everyone while Liam was taking his dead time in the one loo they had to share.  
"Stop calling us that." Niall rolled his eyes.  
Louis sat on the couch next to the blonde and put an arm around his shoulder "mate we're just kidding but you two are cute together."  
"Please stop." Niall put his hands over his face.  
"You can't deny that Harry is much more affectionate towards you then any of us."  
"He's just a sweet guy." Niall tried to defend Harrys actions.   
"What about the way he looks at you?" Louis asked.  
"What do you mean." Niall really never noticed how Harry looks at him other then when they're cuddling but everyone gets a bit cute when they are cuddled on a bed or couch with someone.  
"You are in denial mate." Louis patted Niall on the back and rushed to the loo.

Harry couldn't keep his hands or eyes off of Niall. He didn't know if it was the way he was dressed, the way his lips looked or what but he just couldn't help himself. When he was standing above Niall he had to touch him whether it was to play with his hood or just his back then when he was forced to move to the other side it was like Niall was the only person in the room.   
"Will you give a quick description of yourself."  
"I'm Liam and I'm known as the sensible one who's not so sensible but is still sensible."  
"I'm Louis and I find myself very punctual and have a deep enthusiasm for life."  
"I'm Niall and I'm known as ah..." Niall has to think for a second.  
"The cute one." Harry said without thinking while staring at the blonde but it was a look Niall had never seen the curly head boy give him before. It was totally different. His smile wasn't the usual one that shows his teeth but just a simple smile and his eyes...Niall knew what it meant and that scared him even more. During the whole interview whenever Harry looked at Niall he gave him this look.   
Niall tried to get the look out of his head. Trying to convince himself that he was making too much out of it. It was just a look that's it even though he thinks he'll never forget it.

Last thing they had to do was a little commercial thing. They were all just having a bit of fun making bloopers on purpose. Niall felt a hand rub one shoulder and a head on his hood he figured Harry just layed his head there so he leaned his head back and closed his eyes for a split second until he felt Harrys head move and seen that Harry was biting and pulling at the fabric. He had his eyes closed the whole time but when he opened them Niall could see the lust in them. He got a serious look from Liam that he knew was Liams way of telling him to calm Harrys hormones down. He started to joke around to get Harrys head back on the camera instead of him.

They were all back in the back room grabbing anything they left there beforehand.  
Liam grabbed Harry by the arm and forcefully turned him so they were looking eye to eye "next time can you wait until after the cameras are off to undress Niall."  
"Oh Liam stop being a prude" Louis was on his way to the loo again "it was just fun."  
"Fun? How is getting horny infront of a camera fun?" Liam was almost yelling.  
"Have you ever watched porn?" Zayn laughed and high fived Louis.  
Liam just sighed at the two taking the situation so lightly.  
"Mate calm down. Worst that will happen is people will think it's cute or that Harry was having fun that's it. Right boys?" Louis looked to Niall and Harry but they had already left to go to the bus.

"I'm sorry about that. Sometimes I forget the camera is there and I just do what my brain wants to do." Harry explained what happened. Him and Niall left when Liam started to yell. Harry doesn’t get embarrassed easily but talking about his hormones to a bunch of guys will do it. He knew for a long time his feelings for Niall were growing but he never realized by how much until he couldn’t stop staring at him. He knew exactly what was happening. He was falling for him.  
"Don't worry about it. At least I know how to handle you." Niall wiggled his eyebrows and giggled when Harry started to tickle him. Truth is he liked the look that Harry had been giving him all day it made him feel special.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1 because I realized after I wrote it how much I missed but they will be in part 2.  
> I know it sounds like the tour was only a few days but where I don't know the actual dates of these moments and where I didn't include any interviews that might have happened during that time (any that did happen during the tour will be in another chapter).

The Take Me Home tour part 1

It's the beginning of a new tour and the boys are pumped. They have ten minutes until they go out on stage and like usual none of them are near ready. Liam and Louis are too busy arguing over a video game to be bothered to change clothes, Zayn is in the stylist chair getting his hair fixed, Harry is running around like a chicken with his head chopped off without a shirt on and Niall is in the bathroom throwing up yet again from his nerves. Anxiety is a bitch when you have to perform infront of millions of people every night. He loves it but sometimes it just gets to him. 

"FIVE MINUTE WARNING BOYS." None of the boys really knew who was yelling but they still listened and tried to hurry up.

"Where's Niall?" Liam asked basically to the whole room when he came in to change and seen everyone but Niall."  
"Probably still in the loo. You know BLAH." Louis imitated throwing up.  
"Seriously mate do you have to. Even the sound of that makes me sick." Zayn said as he turned around trying not to look at Louis.  
"I'll get him." Harry hurriedly put on his shirt and ran off to the loo he knew Niall was using.

*Knock knock*

"Niall it's me. Are you ok?" Harry asked worriedly.   
"Ya. I guess." Niall unlocked the door to let Harry in. Niall was standing in front of the mirror drinking some water.  
"I throw up then drink water to get the taste out of my mouth but then the water makes me have to pee. I can't go to far from the toilet." Niall downed the last bit of his water.  
"We're on in like a minute. Once you get out there you'll be fine. You always are." Harry tried giving the blonde some encouragement."  
"I know. New tour. Let's make it a great one." Niall followed Harry to the stage.

The boys got into their preconcert circle to have their moment together. It helps them to come together and give an amazing performance. They could hear music start to play and they stepped out on the stage.

Harry wanted to make sure Niall actually was feeling better so he grabbed his hand as they walked to the centre of the stage. Harry could feel Nialls nerves calming down with every word they sang. They let go of each other's hands but Harry wasn't about to let Niall go that easy. He wrapped an arm around Nialls waist to lead him to the opposite side to where he was going. 

The rest of the concert went on with the normal stuff happening. Their last tour was a bit smaller and they were a little more dressed up for each concert but this one they wanted to do differently. As usual there are no dance routines. The boys are great singers but they all know they can't dance. So they all end up just running around, jumping to the beat of the music and just plain having fun with each other. Niall completely forgot he even had anxiety.  
They got to the last song (What Makes You Beautiful) and as soon as it was over they all said their goodbyes to the audience and went to their own places on the stage that were to bring them down under the stage. Niall got on his spot and Harry decided he came out on the stage with Niall in his hands he was going to leave the stage the same way. They stood towards each other listening to the background music and as soon as it ended Niall lifted his arm over Harrys shoulder like he was doing a pose. Harry ran a hand through his own hair and as soon as they started to be lowered Harry reached out and grabbed Nialls dick. They stood there like that for about a second until Niall realized people could probably see them and he got embarrassed. He covered his dick with his own hands just long enough to make sure that Harrys little stunt didn't cause anything to go up.

****

Every concert so far has been amazing. The crowd is always so loud and the boys love it. Even with their ear plugs they still get headaches from all the screaming but they don't mind it.

Every time any two boys have a moment the crowd gets even louder. Niall is a very social person so he tends to be around all the other boys at some point within the two hours they are on stage. Like right now. They just started singing Little Things and he is now sitting across from Harry. So far every time they sing this song Harry always makes sure he's at least at arms reach to Niall so that as they sing he can basically sing the lyrics to Niall. Niall really didn't want to over analyse it so he would just smile and go along with it. Niall noticed on Twitter that the fans are even calling it a Narry song. Niall knew it was all in fun so he doesn't make a big deal out of it. 

When they got to "I'm in love with you" Harry held out his hand and Nialls first reaction was to grab it with his own hand. He could see a member of their keyboard player smiling from behind them. Ya so what they are close big deal.

When it's not his turn to sing Niall tends to be doing just about anything else. He knew he didn't have a big part in this song so he went to sit on a part of the stage. He put most of his weight on his hands as he lifted his lower half off the stage floor and started to move it in a circular motion. He has no idea why he was doing it he just wanted to. He didn't mean for it to draw Harrys attention but it did anyway. Harry made his way over to him and for once Niall wanted to be the tease. When Harry was a bit closer Niall leant down further on his arm to the point he was almost lying on the stage and lifted a leg.

All Harry wanted to do was grab those two legs, put them over his shoulder and pound into Niall. He was about to touch Niall when the screaming of the audience made him remember they were still infront of millions of people. He didn't think it would be a good idea to end up on the front page of the newspaper in the morning for groping his bandmate in concert.

They made it to almost the end of yet another concert and Niall hoped nothing out of the ordinary would happen. He knew Liam was going to go nuts at him and Harry for what happened earlier he didn't need anything else for Liam to go nuts at.   
They were standing in line singing Kiss You. Niall and Harry were to switch places. Niall went behind Harry and as the words "and let me kiss you" were sung Harry kissed Niall on the cheek.   
Niall was beyond embarrassed. He didn't know what to say. Obviously him and Harry have kissed before but never in front of anyone not alone a stadium filled with fans. Niall was scared to find out if anyone noticed and put it up online. He could see Harry was quite pleased with himself.

Sometimes Harry just can’t help doing certain stuff around Niall. It’s like Niall is a magnet and Harry has to touch him. Snogging him wasn’t the plan exactly. He had it in his mind for a while but wasn’t going to act on it. Then he looked at Niall and before he knew what was happening he was kissing him on the cheek. Afterwards he couldn’t help but smile.

****

It was an hour after the concert was over but the boys were still backstage changing or doing whatever else to calm themselves down. 

"Oh my god" Liam was sitting at the desk on his laptop "you two are trending on Twitter." He pointed at Niall and Harry both sitting on the couch watching the telly.  
"What do you mean?" Asked Harry.  
"Well Narry is trending along with Narry sex and Narry kiss."  
"What?" Niall jumped off the couch to have a look for himself. "Go into them to see what they are saying."  
Liam clicked on Narry kiss and hundreds of tweets appeared.   
"I wish it was on the lips" " they are so cute together" "I wonder how long Harry has wanted to kiss Niall." Liam read a few of the tweets out.  
"Click on the sex one." Louis reached over Liam to click Narry sex.  
Liam pushed his hand away "i can do it myself."  
All the boys were gathered around the small desk to look at the bright screen of the laptop.  
"Wow Niall and Harry were so close to fucking tonight" "where's the sex tape? After that performance there's got to be one" "i wonder what would have happened if there wasn't an audience." Liam turned to look at Niall and Harry. Niall thought he was going to throw up again.   
"Seriously Niall? Couldn't you wait till later to seduce Harry." Liam was pissed and slammed his laptop shut.  
"I wasn't seducing him. I was sitting down to have a breather and I wasn't thinking.   
"What about you" Liam slapped Harrys arm "you didn't have to go over to him or snog him. What the hell?"  
"Like none of us has ever snogged each other on the cheek or anything else? Why do you react differently when it's them?" Louis asked Liam.  
"It's different with them."  
"How?" Zayn asked confused.  
"When I snog Harry or Louis gives you a snog or whatever else it's all in fun. We are just friends having a good time. When it's them" he pointed towards Niall and Harry again "it's not two friends having fun it's two guys with deep feelings for each other and it could lead to something more. Do you really want them to do that on stage?"  
"Mate we aren’t two horny teenagers" Niall looked at Harry "ok I'm not a horny teenager. I would never let it go too far. I mean why would it go far anyways."  
"Are you finally admitting you two are boyfriends." Louis asked with a smile.  
"NO. WE ARE NOT BOYFRIENDS." Niall didn't mean to yell it but he was getting annoyed.  
"Uhha." Louis gave up and went to put his stuff together.  
"Whatever you say." Zayn said as he went to the loo.   
"Can you guys at least save the sex stuff for when we're not on stage and preferably when you're alone?" Liam almost begged. He really would like to keep their concerts PG.  
"I promise there won't be anything else ever again." Niall promised.  
"I'm not promising anything." Harry went to sit on the couch again.

****

Zayn was walking past one of the dressing rooms backstage and could hear music. Not the normal pop or rock music the lads usually play but fancy music. The type you would grab a girl, hold her tight and move as one to. He could see the door wasn't completely closed so he stuck his head in. He could see Niall and Harry ballroom dancing to the music or to be more correct trying to ballroom dance. Usually people would look flawless dancing to this music but with these two not so flawless. By the sound of it Niall was trying to give Harry ballroom dance lessons even though all he knew was what he seen on Dancing With The Stars so he didn't know much. 

"Keep your head up. Stop looking at your feet."   
"My feet are too big for this dance." Harry complained for the millionth time since they started the lesson.  
"The are no feet size restrictions when it comes to dancing Harry. Just look into my eyes and I'll lead you." Niall encouraged Harry.  
"Why do I have to be the girl."  
"This dance is technically for a guy and a girl which means one of us has to be the girl. Plus the guy leads and considering you know nothing about the dance that means you have to take over the girl part." Niall answered it with way more words then Harry expected.  
"So I have to be the girl." Harry got into the position Niall was showing him to do.  
"You are not the girl you are just taking over the girl part. You still have a dick." Niall chuckled at himself.  
"I defiantly don't want to get rid of that before I get to shag you." Harry smiled knowing he made Nialls face turn bright red.  
"Ahem" Zayn scared the shit out of the boys.   
Niall and Harry jumped apart like they were caught in a more compromising position then just dancing.  
"We were just dancing." Niall tried to explain but his voice wasn't really working.  
"It's none of my business what your doing but next time I suggest you completely close the door and maybe even lock it. You two would never hear the end of it if Louis caught you." Zayn started to back up out of the room.  
"RIGHT. THANKS MATE. WE'LL REMEMBER THAT." Niall yell to Zayn who was on his way down the hall again.  
"Why did you have to say that?" Niall put his hands over his face in utter embarrassment. Yes him and Harry were very close. A lot closer then any of the boys and yes he knew Harry had a huge crush on him but as for his feelings well that he wasn't really too sure about. He never sat down and really thought about his feelings mainly because he was afraid of what the result would be so he just stayed with the thought that him and Harry were very close and denied whenever any of the boys called them boyfriends because they really weren't. 

****

Liam was at the end of his speech and Niall knew the next song was about to start. He decided to sit down again. The jacket he was wearing went very well with his outfit but made him hot as hell. He remembered Liam telling him not to seduce Harry again. He wasn't planning on doing that last time. How was he supposed to know that lying down on the stage floor was going to give Harry the idea to come over to him. 

He sat down and listened to the beat of the song starting. He was moving his head to the beat not paying attention to anything. If had been paying attention he would have seen Harry approach him. Harry walked up and grabbed Nialls leg and lifts it. Niall didn't know what to do so he played along and widened the other leg. Harry swung his free hand that was holding his microphone in. Niall knew Harry intentionally aimed for his hole. Liam was defiantly going to have something to say about this.

Harry was proud of himself. He was slowly doing more touchy things with Niall to see how far he could go. He knew the fans wouldn't take it seriously. He knew the set of fans that liked Niall and him were a lot more level headed then the ones that think him and Louis are secretly boyfriends. He knew the fans would just say that Niall and him had a moment. He was sure this moment would be all over the Internet soon though. 

****

It was halfway through the show and the boys were answering Twitter questions and acting like goofs.  
Niall wanted to show off his and Harrys ballroom dancing. He grabbed Harry by the waist and they started to dance around the small stage. They were even surprising themselves with how good they were doing. Niall rose up his hand to let Harry do a turn and then Harry turned back into Nialls body. Harry loved this part. Niall was holding his hand with one hand and the other was wrapped around him. Then he made the mistake of doing a dip. Niall couldn't hold him up any longer and ended up dropping Harry. Harry knew Niall could have easily stayed standing up but instead Niall ended up lying on top of him. His head was lifted by his arms but their lower halves were being pressed together. Niall had one leg in between Harrys legs and everytime he moved it sent another sensation to Harrys dick. 

Louis could see that the other side of the stage was moving and Niall and Harry were going to fall if they didn't move but neither boy seemed to notice so he grabbed Nialls leg to pull him and Harry away from that part of the stage. 

Within two seconds Nialls entire body was pressed against Harrys. What was Niall doing to him. If they were in one of their rooms he could ask Niall for a hand job or a blow job or whatever Niall was comfortable with but right now they were still only half way through this concert and he was getting hard.

Niall could feel Harrys semi hardness beneath him. He really didn't mean to do that. He should have known something like that would happen considering what Harry is like. He slowly got off Harry and hoped Harry was able to continue on without anyone noticing what had happened.

****

Liam had quite a few words for Niall and Harry after their ballroom dance mishap. Harry only listened so he could make fun of Liam later and Niall only half listened because he was too excited about getting his braces off.

"I'm going to miss the braces." Harry said staring at Nialls mouth.  
"Miss them? I'm not. Food gets stuck in them and I can't tell you how many times I've hurt my tongue on them." Niall was getting ready to go to the dentist. He couldn't wait to go on stage tonight with perfect teeth.  
"How did you manage to go that?"  
"Don't ask." Niall shook his head.  
Harry walked over to where Niall was standing by the mirror in their hotel room and turned Nialls head towards him. He opened Nialls mouth with his fingers. "You look cute with them though."   
"So without them I'm ugly?" Niall questioned.  
"You could never be ugly."That got a smile from the shorter boy. "I am going to miss that smile but I can't wait to see how much better it will be without the metal."  
Niall was now blushing.   
"Can I snog you?" Harry asked.  
"Um" Niall thought to himself. They have snogged before both drunk and sober but he appreciates the fact that Harry asked him instead of just assuming he could snog Niall just because they are alone "I guess ya."

Harry leant in and placed his lips on Nialls lips. Harry placed a hand on the blondes back but didn't pull Niall in. He was letting Niall decide how deep the snog will go. Niall placed a hand on Harrys head and pushed their bodies closer together. Harry licked Nialls lower lip asking permission to enter his mouth which he was granted. He couldn't stop tasting every part of the blondes mouth. This was the first time they have been sober and snogging for this long. Usually they would taste beer or another alcoholic drink on the others lips and tongue. Not this time though. Harry could taste the peppermint toothpaste that Niall used just a few minutes ago and Niall could taste chocolate from the bar Harry was eating. Niall never thought he would like snogging a guy as much as he likes snogging Harry. He likes being pressed head to toe with him, Harrys hand on his back, his own hand in Harrys hair raking his hand through the curls and even Harrys tongue in his mouth. It's not something he's ready to admit yet but it's the truth.

"I hope that wasn't too much." Harry said panting as he pulled away from Niall.   
"No it was just fine." Niall couldn't think straight. A snog like that can make you forget your own name. "I should get going."  
"See ya tonight."

****

Niall has had his braces off for only a few hours and ever since he showed the lads his perfect teeth Harry hadn't been able to leave his side not even during the concert. During She’s Not Afraid Niall surprised Harry by singing his high note. Harry couldn’t hide his enjoyment. If one of the other boys had done it he would have been pissed and told them off afterwards but he could never do that to Niall. The blonde looked so happy trying to impress Harry he couldn’t do anything but just smile and pull Niall into a bear hug. Niall could take all Harrys high notes or solos and all Harry would do is show him how proud he his of him.

 

They were at the half way point again. Any time the boys get to show their fans what they are really like they go all out. Acting like idiots is half the fun of it. Harry needed everyone to see how perfect Nialls smile is now. If he’s this happy for Niall then so should everyone else. He placed a hand on Nialls chin to lift his head and Niall took the hint to smile.  
"It's the most beautiful mouth I have ever seen." He really meant it. Nialls smile could light up a room.   
Harry could see Zayn rolling his eyes behind them but he didn't care. Niall had those braces on for so long he deserves to have all the eyes in the stadium to be on him.

****

"Oh honey they look great." Anne told Niall as she admired his teeth.   
Anne and Robin came to the concert to see Harry and met Niall downstairs of their hotel.  
"Thank you." It feels weird to not have anything in my mouth.  
"Except Harrys tongue right." Robin joked.  
Niall didn't know what to say so he just laughed. He saw Anne hit Robin in the arm.  
"Oh come on he knows I'm joking. Come here." Robin pulled Niall in for a hug. When he let go Niall showed him his teeth and he got two thumbs up.   
"I'll see you guys later. I want to go to bed early." Niall loved Harrys family but after Robins joke he got a bit uncomfortable. Niall is sure Anne and Robin know that him and Harry are close but he doubts they know how close they really are.   
"Ok good night honey." Anne gave him another hug and he waved to Robin. 

****

Niall said he wanted to go to bed early yet here he was at about twelve at night dancing around in a crew members hotel room in just his pants. He wasn't even drunk he was just hyper. He went out to the hall and did a weird dance as he walked up and down the hall. Harry came out of his room while still flossing to see what the noise was. 

When Harry went back into his room Niall followed him. Niall continued his dance while inside Harrys room.  
"Will you stop. You can't dance for shit."   
"Fine. Wanna watch a movie?" Niall started searching for a movie on Netflix.  
"How about Netflix and chill?" Harry wiggled his eye brows as he leant against a wall.  
"How about just Netflix." Niall wasn't ready for the chill part yet.  
Harry sighed and turned off the light "ok." He climbed on the bed next to Niall and snuggled into the blonde.  
Niall was going between playing with his curls and rubbing his arm.  
"Niall?"   
"What?" Niall was barely paying attention since he was looking forward to the movie.  
"I wasn't trying to pressure you. I know you aren't ready for that yet and that's ok." Harry wanted to explain himself.  
"I know. Now shut up and watch the movie."

****

Niall sat on the ledge of the stage singing and playing his guitar. He could see Harry keep staring at him from just a few inches away from him. Every few seconds he would look over and see Harry just smiling at him. It didn't bother him he actually liked it and was used to it by now. Eventually Harry ended up leaning on the stage floor extremely close to Niall. When Niall looked at him he wanted to do something so he blew Niall a kiss and then winked at him. 

Niall knew from that that this was going to be another concert full of Harrys touches. Which most of their concerts were now. He knew if Harry did something he wasn't comfortable with all he had to do was tell Harry to stop and he would stop. 

They both stand up to sing Little Things but they both stayed up on the ledge. Niall could see that Harry was still turned towards him so he played the guitar while looking at Harry instead of the audience.

"But if I do, it's you, oh it's you they add up to." Harry sang directly to Niall.  
"I'm in love with you and all of Nialls little things." Harry sang.  
Niall swallowed hard and turned back to the audience. Did Harry really just sing those words to him and put his name in the song. He was so confused he had to talk to Harry about this later.

****

Niall and Harry were backstage getting their things together. Niall pulled Harry into an empty room to have a talk with him.   
"We only have a few minutes till we leave. What's so important?" Harry asked. He thought he knew the answer but he wasn't going to bring it up if Niall wasn't going to.  
"Ummmm. Ok" Niall was pacing trying to find the right words. "You sang those words to me. Did it mean anything?" Niall wasn't sure what answer he wanted to hear. If he says no then he would be embarrassed that he even thought it meant anything and a bit hurt but if he says yes then he would be flattered but scared.  
Harry wanted to answer him honestly but he wasn’t ready to reveal all his feelings yet. He was falling for the blue eyed boy but if he told Niall that then he might get scared and start pulling away from Harry. He had to say something though. "I do love all your little things." He knew that wasn’t the part that Niall was talking about but hopefully Niall will focus on this part instead. 

Niall smiled brightly. He could tell Harry didn’t want to talk about the "I’m in love with you" part. Harry doesn’t keep much to himself. He’s defiantly not shy with his feelings so when Harry holds something back it must be a big deal. Niall knew neither of them were ready for that conversation yet. "I love all your little things too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone knows of any moments that I didn't include from the Take Me Home tour please write them in a comment and I will try and include them in part 2.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I write pants I mean underwear. As far as I know in England they call underwear pants. I'm trying to put in as much british words as I can to make it seem more real.

"Which side do you want?" Niall asked Harry as he climbed into bed with just his pants on.  
"I don't care. I'll be cuddling into you no matter what side I'm on." Harry smiles and gives Niall a wink. Like usual Niall and Harry were sharing a room and a bed. There were two beds but what's the point of messing up two beds when they are comfortable sharing one.  
Niall is trying to get comfortable by moving the pillows around and getting the blankets just right when he looked over at Harry getting undressed. Harry was finally in his pants and Niall noticed Harry wasn't stopping. Harry was now standing infront of him totally naked. Niall had seen Harry naked before since ever since they all met Harry never kept it a secret that he would much rather be naked all the time so most of the time when it was just the boys around he would take the opportunity to walk around but naked. When he got to be about 18 he stopped but like most boys he still sleeps naked. Niall didn't mind though. Harry has a nice body. His curly locks falling over his ears, his body with a few little tattoos he now has which Niall never thought he would actually like. He never liked tattoos but they look good on Harry. His ass just perfect. Not too big and not too small unlike his. Niall hated his but. It's so flat but Harrys isn't. Then there is his dick. Just hanging there so beautifully.  
"Like what you see?" Harry noticed Niall staring at him.  
Niall moved his eyes to the bedside table and pretend to be looking for something "ummmm I'm just looking for ahhhh my phone."  
"It's in your lap." Harry knew there was deeper feelings between them then just crushes but to know that Niall was just checking him out have him hoping that one day they will become boyfriends.

Harry climbed into bed and got as close as possible to Niall as he could then moved down so he could lie on Nialls chest and placed one leg inbetween Nialls legs. Niall started to play with Harrys hair. He loves all that brown curly hair. He started to wrap curls around his finger. He knew he had a hair fetish and now he especially has a fetish for Harrys hair. When Harry told him his plan of growing out his hair Niall was so excited. Harry already looks so hot how hot will he be with hair down to his shoulders or longer. Niall shook his head he had to stop thinking about that stuff. He's not ready to feel that way towards a guy yet.

****

"None of the boys are up yet." Paul said to Lou as they walked up the hotel hallway. The boys were supposed to be up an hour ago.  
"Do you have a keycard for their rooms?" Lou asked.  
"Ya. I guess I'll have to use them." Paul unlocked and opened Niall and Harrys door and as soon as he seen the boys in bed he had to get a picture on his phone.  
"What are you doing?" Lou asked watching Paul take out his phone.  
"I have to take a picture of this sight."

Lou looked at the boys and couldn't believe how cute they looked. "Wait take a video in a second. Let me pull down the covers." She expected them both to be wearing pajama bottoms but when she pulled back the blankets and found out that Niall was in his pants and Harry wasn't wearing anything at all she looked away. Paul got it on video but the sudden coldness of the air made Niall wake up. He was shocked to see two people standing above him but his eyes were still fuzzy from the sleep so he couldn't see who it was. As soon as he realized it was Paul and Lou he sat up but then he realized something else...the covers were off him and Harry was still naked. He pulled the blankets up and seen Paul and Lou trying not to laugh.

"We didn't do anything. We just slept." Niall tried to explain very quickly to the point it was almost not understandable. No one even asked about the situation but it was a reflex of Nialls to come up with an excuse anyways.  
"What you do in your spear time is your business not ours." Paul said trying not to look directly into Nialls eyes.  
"You know Harry likes to be naked." Niall continued.  
"Ya we do but yet there are two beds in here and you two had to only use one and cuddle into one small space on that bed." Lou said smiling.  
"Well ummmm" Niall tried to come up with a better excuse then we wanted to cuddle because he knew if he said that then Lou would spend the rest of the day looking at the pair and saying "awwww" and Paul would be like Louis and be asking inappropriate questions just to see Niall blush.  
"Just get up and get dressed." Paul flicked a pair of jeans at Niall. He obviously wasn't really paying attention to whose jeans he was grabbing because he gave Niall a pair of Harrys jeans. Even though they are both very small Harry is a bit taller.

****

Niall was hoping that Paul and Lou didn't tell anyone about seeing him and Harry in bed together. It's not a rare thing to catch them cuddling on a couch or on a bed but to get caught almost naked and Harry completely naked would defiantly cause some people to never let the pair hear the end of it. Louis is the worst. He may be the oldest of the boys but at times he seems like the youngest. Niall made sure him and Harry didn't show up to the stadium together that way if anyone else did know about this morning then maybe they wouldn't mention anything if he was alone. As soon as he walked into the stadium he saw a few crew members looking at him weirdly but they didn't say anything to him so he just ignored them. He finally got to the hair and make up room but he could hear a lot of laughing coming from a lot of people inside the room. He opened the door and everyone stared at him for a few seconds then everyone but Zayn, Liam, Louis and Lou left.

"Really warm day out today." Niall tried to start up a conversation with whoever wanted to talk.  
"So are you going to finally admit that you and Harry are boyfriends yet?" Louis asked as he played with a curling iron.  
"Mate that's plugged in. You're going to burn yourself." Liam snatched the curling iron away from Louis.  
"We didn't do anything." Niall sat in a chair and waited for his turn to get his hair done.  
"Ya we all sleep naked with our friends. Maybe tonight me and Liam will sleep naked together." Louis looked at Liam.  
Liams eyes widened "no fucking way. Your sleeping in your own bed and if you're planning on sleeping naked then you will be sleeping in the hall."  
Niall sighed "i wasn't naked. I had my pants on."  
"Harry was naked though." Lou smirked. The boys looked questioningly at Niall.  
"So what you know Harry likes to be naked. Big deal." Niall tried to defend the situation again.  
"Ahha sure. So did either of ye wake up with a surprise?" Louis motioned his eyes down to Nialls dick and wiggled his eyebrows.  
"OH MY GOD LOUIS." Lou screamed.  
"Ya that's a bit too nosy of you mate." Zayn said.  
"I just mean if they did then they could have helped each other out." Louis shrugged his shoulders.  
"Oh god I didn't need that picture in my head. I'm already trying to get that video out of my head." Liam screwed up his face in disgust.  
Niall looked at Lou and sighed again. He kinda hoped her or Paul just told everyone what they saw but apparently they showed everyone the video. Niall knew he wouldn't be able to look anyone in the eyes for weeks.

****

Niall had given the stadium full of fans an emotional speech. It must have been even more emotional then he thought because before he knew it all the lads were surrounding him in a group hug. Harry had been the first one to reach him and wrapped his arms around Nialls shoulders and layed his head on Nialls shoulder. When all the boys let go Harry was still clinging onto the blonde.

Harry is an emotional guy but when he sees Niall being emotional he can't help himself he has to hug him. He closed his eyes and tuned out everyone. As far as Harry was concerned there was no one in the room but Niall and him. All he wanted to do was stay here hugging Niall forever. Harry gets like this sometimes. If you leave him alone he would literally never let go of the Irish boy.

Zayn noticed Harry wasn't letting go of Niall. He slowly walked up behind Harry and whispered "let go Harry."  
Harry opened his eyes and remembered where he was and finally ended the hug but wasn't going to leave Nialls side that easily.

Niall was wearing a tank top that was a little bit too big for him to the point that his nipples kept slipping out and of course Harry noticed this. Niall isn’t the type for showing skin on stage. Most times he’ll wear a long sleeve shirt or a jacket. This time though he was too warm for anything but a tank top.

Niall had grabbed a guitar and when the strap went around his head it pushed his tank top a bit to the side. Harry watched his every move. As soon as the guitar strap pushed the fabric of the tank top Harry got a good sight of Nialls nipples. They were so beautiful and Harry really wanted to lick them. He started to bite and lick his lips unconsciously. Harry pretended like he was trying to help Niall by trying to pull the tank top over to cover the nipple but really he just wanted to touch the soft skin and feel Niall squirm from the feeling of Harrys fingers on his sensitive nipple.

Niall knew what Harry was doing. He knew that Harry wasn't trying to help him. He knew what Harry is like and he knew Harry just wanted to touch his nipple but Harry did succeed in covering his nipple for him. Niall couldn’t help but giggle at it all.

Not ten minutes later and Harry was back at playing with Nialls nipple again. At first when Harry pretended to move the tank top to help the blonde Niall just stood there letting him do it but after a while Niall realized that Harry was having too much fun at it. When Niall would walk past him Harry would take the opportunity to not only look at Nialls perk nipples but reach out and pinch one. Even when Niall was singing with the other guys Harry would reach over his shoulder and pull back the tank top to see his nipple.

Harry was so busy staring at Nialls nipples that he didn't notice the song had changed. Niall knew this was one of those songs that him and Harry sing to each other. She's not afraid is a fast song perfect for dancing or just moving to the beat. Once Harrys mind was back on the song he was jumping around and Niall and him were singing to each other and enjoying watching each other smile. This time it’s Nialls turn to stare. Niall couldn't get his eyes off of Harrys hair. It was shinny from sweat and some strands were out of place but it looked so touchable. Niall reached out his hand and let it slide over Harrys beautiful hair and down his back. The smile he got from Harry was totally worth the weird look he was getting from Louis who was on the other side of him watching the two interact. All he hoped was that Harry wait until after the concert to say anything about what he just did or to retaliate.

Harry knew Niall had a hair fetish actually he remembered reading it in an article before. He doesn't normally read anything about the band because most of the times it's just rumours that people make up and it would just piss him off so he stays away from them but if he sees an article about Niall he can't resist reading it. It's one of the reasons he likes being the little spoon because when he cuddles into Niall he knows Niall will run his fingers through his hair and play with his curls. When Nialls hand went over his hair he loved the feeling but what he wasn't expecting was Nialls hand going down his back. It sent shivers down his spine. He could see Louis looking suspiciously at them like he was wondering what they would do next.

Harry waited until the song was almost over so he knew Niall would be concentrating on the next song in his head and leaned in and snogged him on the cheek.

Niall was surprised. He figured Harry would try something even though he hoped it would be after the concert but he was so embarrassed that Louis was still watching them and seen Harry snog him again. He kept looking at the stage floor since he didn't know what else to do. He liked the snog. He always like it whenever Harry snogs him. Harry has such soft lips so he didn't want Harry to think he didn't like it. Harry knew now that Niall didn’t mind him doing little stuff like that on stage but Niall still had to get back at him. He looked up at Harry and reached over and patted Harrys arse.

Harry was worried that maybe snogging Niall twice on stage was going to far for Niall especially since Niall wouldn't look at him. He hoped Niall wasn't pissed at him. When Niall looked at him he had a sly look on his face and Harry knew he was going to do something then he felt the small sting of a hand hitting his arse. He loved that feeling too.

****  
Most times when the boys have a concert they usually have their own dressing rooms and a room with a tv, couch and a loo. After the concerts the boys like to go into this room to hang out with each other and talk about everything that happened during the concert. Another thing that has become a regular thing is Niall and Harry cuddling on the couch.

Niall is the first person in the room and falls on the couch. The couch isn't overly big so he takes up almost the whole couch. Harry sees Niall lying on the couch with his eyes closed. He walks up to the blonde and stands over him just to look at him. Niall has the perfect body and the perfect arse which he can't wait for the day he gets to pound into it. Niall opens his eyes and thinks it's a little creepy that Harry is staring at him.  
"Do you want to sit down?" Niall starts to move until Harry pushes him back down on his back and climbs on top of him.  
Harry purposely made sure that his dick was on top of Nialls dick. He layed his head on Nialls shoulder and started to move his lower half slowly. He could hear Niall starting to let out heavy breaths. After a minute Harry started to push harder and made Niall moan into his ear. He pushed up a little to see Nialls face. Niall was going between licking his lips and biting them and he had his eyes closed. Harry closed the small gap between them and kissed Niall hard on the lips. Harry felt Nialls legs wrap around his legs and Nialls hands grab both cheeks of his arse.

"OH MY GOD seriously you both have a room go to one of them." Louis tried to cover his eyes.  
"Sorry Louis." Nialls face was blood red from embarrassment and from what Harry was just doing to him.  
"Take your boyfriend in your room." Louis leaned on the back of the couch.  
"How many times do I have to tell you? We're not boyfriends." Niall said trying to manoeuvre Harry to his side so he could get up.  
"Ya all friends try to make the other cum." Louis looked at Niall as he walked towards the loo just as Zayn walked in the room.  
"What's going on?" Zayn could hear Louis out in the hall.  
"I catch these two an inch from having sex on the couch and Niall is still saying their not boyfriends." Explained Louis.  
"Leave him alone. If they are boyfriends it's their business not ours.  
"Thank you" Niall said then thought about the last part "sort of." He went into the loo to get away from the conversation.  
"Mate" Zayn hit Harry on the head "what is going on with you two?"  
"It's complicated." Harry said as he yawned.  
"Explain it. Have you two had sex yet?" Zayn asked.  
"No we haven't had sex yet just other sexual stuff."  
"Why won't Niall just talk about this stuff to us." Louis looked at Zayn with hurt in his eyes.  
"He's probably scared." Zayn answered.  
"Of us?" Louis was confused.  
"No idiot of the situation. Maybe a little of you also." "Hey" Louis hit Zayn on the arm "I’m not that bad." Harry and Zayn both chuckled. "Ok maybe I can be a bit pushy." "Mate" Zayn layed a hand on Louis shoulder "I love you but you are like the older brother who finds out their younger brother has a crush and picks on them forever about it." "If he seriously talked to us I would never say anything to embarrass him." Zayn looked at him with his eyebrows raised. Louis thought for a minute "ok I would at least try not to embarrass the kid but it’s just so fun and easy. Just mention him and Harry having sex and he goes nuts."

Harry could tell this conversation was going in the direction that he knew Niall wouldn't like. If Niall isn't ready to talk about it to him he defiantly isn't ready to talk about it to the guys.  
"Where's Liam?" Harry asked trying to get Louis and Zayns attention off of Niall and him.  
Zayn turned around "he was behind me. Where did he go?"  
"Probably his room." Let's go find him and leave the two love birds alone.

After what seemed like forever Niall finally came out of the loo.  
"Did I really get you that excited?" Harry knew he was good but he didn't think he was that good since the whole thing only lasted less then 2 minutes.  
"No. I just didn't want to be in the room with Louis. I knew after seeing us like that he would be at me about us." Niall was hoping Harry wouldn't ask anymore questions.  
"I understand." Harry really did. He knew right now they were more then friends but not boyfriends since Niall just wasn't ready for that stuff yet but he also knew that all that was between Niall and him for now. "Want to finish or just cuddle?"  
"How about a small make out session before we leave?" Niall giggled.

Harry pulled Niall back down on the couch to where he was originally on bottom of Harry. Harry stared lovingly into the most bluest eyes on earth. He ran the back of his hand down Nialls cheek. "You really are beautiful you know."

Niall loves that Harry is so passionate. It also embarrasses the shit out of him. He's not used to someone telling him exactly how they feel. Harry really is an unique kind of person. Niall ran his fingers through Harrys locks and pulled him to his lips. Within seconds a soft snog turned into a heated snog. Niall had one hand in Harrys curls wrapping them around his fingers and every now and then pulling on them and the other hand grabbing at Harrys arse. He loved the feeling of it in his hand and if Harrys jeans weren't so tight he would've stuck his hand inside Harrys jeans to grab the arse in the flesh. Niall could feel Harry licking his lip asking permission to enter his mouth. Niall opened his mouth and before Harry knew it Niall was sucking on his tongue. This surprised Harry but he liked it. It was different for them but a good different. When Niall would stop for a few seconds Harry would run his tongue all around Nialls mouth. By now he knew every inch of the blondes mouth but that didn't stop him from doing it again. Without the braces at least Harry doesn't have to worry about getting his tongue caught in the metal and bleeding into Nialls mouth. The chances of that happening is probably very low but it still scared Harry.

"Cars are here boys." Liam called out.

Niall had to push Harry off his lips. Harrys eyes were still closed and he was still breathing really heavy. His hair falling over his eyes. Niall pushed Harrys hair back and whispered into his ear "you know your knee has been digging into my leg the whole time?"  
"Oops." Harry opened his eyes and seen Niall was right. The comment made him laugh a bit since he thought Niall was going to say something a bit more sexual.

****

Harry was sitting on the steps on the stage catching his breath and watching the boys. He looked over to where Niall and Liam were dancing. Well he wasn't sure if you can call that dancing. Liam was trying to do some fancy moves but Niall was just moving to the beat of the music yet Harry couldn't take his eyes off of him. He looked so hot doing those stupid dances moves and more then anything he wanted to go over and grab Nialls arse. It looked so touchable in those jeans.

Niall has no clue how to do those moves that Liam was doing in front of him but some of the moves looks like they could hurt Nialls knee if he tried them so he stuck to swaying and doing some weird ass moves. When it came to Harrys part in the song he didn't hear Harry sing which surprised him and made him stop dancing and look around to where Harry was looking in his direction.

Harry was startled by Niall looking at him and he realized he had missed the beginning of his part in the song. With any luck Niall didn't realize he was the reason Harry had fucked up.

Niall just ignored what happened and went to grab his guitar for the next song. Him and Harry walked up the stairs to sit on the ledge. It had become their spot for some of the slower songs. Harry usually sits a little bit away so he doesn't get hit by the guitar if Niall decides to move but this time Harry didn't want to be so far away from him. As Niall sang Harry moved so close to the blonde their arms were touching and Harry leaned his head in so close he could smell Nialls body spray. Harry took a deep breath in and could see the smile creeping on to Nialls face.

Niall could see out of the corner of his eye Harry getting closer to him. If he turned his head their lips would touch and that wasn't going to happen not in front of millions of people anyways. He just kept playing his guitar trying to keep his attention on the song but he could feel Harry breath on his neck and could hear Harry smelling him he couldn't help the smile that came on his face.

****

"Aren't you going to offer us anything?" Louis complained.

The boys were all at Nialls house for movie night. Louis and Zayn were on the floor trying to get comfortable, Liam was searching for a good movie and Niall and Harry were on opposite ends of the couch stretched out so their legs interlocked.

"If you want something get it your damn self. You ain't no guest here." Niall flicked a pillow at Louis head.  
"Niall do you have any movies that doesn't involve sports?" Liam asked.  
"Check Netflix." Niall handed Liam the remote. Niall got up to go get a drink "do you want anything?" He asked Harry out of habit and completely forgetting what he had just told Louis.  
Louis turned around and looked pissed "oh I guess only the boyfriend gets special treatment."  
"Fuck off." Niall stucked out his tongue at Louis so Louis would know he didn't mean it.  
Niall looked back at Harry who was now laughing quietly so no one would hear him "well? Do you?"  
"A Pepsi."

They all got settled in their spots and decided to watch a few episodes of Ghost Hunters. Zayn turned off the lights to make it more scary.

****

"Oh come on you can tell that the noise was from upstairs." Louis was explaining to Liam.  
"It's an old house. It would be weird if it didn't make weird noises."  
"Ok how do you explain them all feeling cold shivers in the basement." Louis questioned.  
"First of all the basement is underground so duh it's going to be cold, secondly there hasn't been heat on in the place for years and thirdly heat rises. So it'll be a little warmer on the top floor."

Niall, Harry and Zayn were having a grand time listening to Liam and Louis arguing over the show. Louis either completely believed all the ghost stuff was real or he was fake believing it just to get on Liams nerves.

Niall jumped every time something happened. Harry noticed and sat up and hit Niall in the leg to make him sit up too. Harry wrapped the blanket that they were already using and wrapped it around them and wrapped his arms around Nialls shoulder and pulled Niall into his body.

Harry has a knack for calming Niall down whether it's with his anxiety or with a show about ghosts. Niall doesn’t know why but he feels safe in Harrys arms. Like nothing can happen to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the last bit with the movie night is a little weird but that's what happens when I watch something that pisses me off (I watched Ghost Adventurers).


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long with this chapter but i'm busy with school (college) so it's a bit difficult to get the time or at least stay awake long enough to actually write but i'm still doing it.

Harry knows he's a jealous person actually Niall calls him the good kind of jealous. The kind that shows he loves you and cares for you but not the type that he will go insane and punch someone or worse. Since he met Niall he's had a crush on the blonde that has developed into love...though he hasn't told Niall that yet...but since day one he can't help but get pissed whenever another person touches the irish boy. If it's one of the boys he laughs since he knows it's all for fun so he doesn't let it get to him but when some random interviewer hugs his boy he can't help getting jealous. 

Harry is sitting on his hotel bed waiting for all the boys to get ready for their interview in an hour. Harry was looking through some fan made videos on YouTube. He can't believe how many people have such a knack for picking the right moments for certain songs. He mostly looks at their old interviews to have a good laugh at how much all five boys have changed in only three years. He looks at the side where the recommended videos are and sees one from a little while ago. The picture shows Niall, him and the interviewer and Niall hugging the interviewer. He can't believe how pissed he looks on the picture. He remembers exactly what he was thinking "Niall why are you hugging him? You should be hugging me."

"You really didn't like that guy did you?" Niall asks and sees Harry jump.  
"Bloody hell. I didn't hear you come out of the loo and I have no problem with that guy." Harry tried to catch his breath after getting scared shitless.  
"Oh come on. Look at your face."  
"I just...you know."  
"What?" Niall was really confused.  
"Nothing forget it." Harry focused his attention on the computer screen.  
"No. What is it?" Niall asked as he sat on the bed next to Harry so he could get closer to the taller boy. "Did he say something you didn't like?" "No. It was nothing. Let's just go." Harry closed his laptop and tried to pull Niall off the bed by his hand but instead Niall pulled Harry onto the bed. Niall could see something was bothering the curly head boy but for some reason he just wasn't telling Niall what it was. "You know you can tell me anything right?" He started to play with the ends of Harrys hair. "I was just remembering that interview and how jealous i got." Harry said barely above a whisper but still loud enough for Niall to hear it. 

Niall could see how embarrassed this was making Harry and how he was trying not to let the jealousy show so he grabbed Harrys hand and brought it up to his lips and gave his hand a little kiss. Harry couldn't help but smile. Nialls kisses have the power to make him smile no matter what is going on.

"If it makes you feel better he was really boney and uncomfortable." Niall smirked and they both broke out into laughter. "Lets just forget about it and go to this interview."

****

The boys are standing around backstage watching the show on the tube in the room they were told to go to wait till they were called. 

Harry is trying to forget about how jealous he got over an interview that happened months ago. "It's over and done with" he tells himself. 

"One minute boys" a voice in the hall yelled at them.  
All the boys but Harry stood up getting ready to go out on stage. Harry was still lost in his thoughts. Niall who was sitting in a chair walked over to Harry who still hasn't gotten off the couch. Niall sat next to Harry and poked him in the ribs which made Harry jump and giggle.  
"You ok?" Niall whispered in Harrys ear.  
"Of course I am. Let's do another great interview." Harry stood up and dragged Niall with him by his arm. 

The boys stood off stage waiting for them to be announced. 

one direction best interview

They were finally introduced and they each walked out to sit on the couch. Yet again one small couch for all five boys. Niall tried to sit on the edge by the arm but Liam had to hold on to him so he wouldn't fall until all the boys moved a bit so Niall could fit his ass on the couch. It's a good thing he has a small ass. They were asked to move down even more to allow Dustin to also sit. Harry moved to sit on the arm on the other end of the couch. "Seriously there has to be a chair or something backstage for one of them to sit on" he thought to himself. He's too polite to actually say anything like that.

Niall was urging Dustin to sit on the arm of the couch. When he finally did sit on the arm of the couch next to Niall he wrapped an arm around Nialls shoulder and Niall put his arm around his shoulder.  
"I'll kiss you on the mouth. Ready?" Dustin whispered to Niall but before Niall even realized what he said the actors hand was over his mouth and he was pushed backwards. His arms where going in every direction and he could hear Liam laughing next to him.  
"Wait a minute. Hold it. Hey hey. Now wait a minute." David Letterman called out.

When Dustin let go of Niall he walked off the stage and waved at the crowd. Niall leaned against Liam and Liam placed a hand on Nialls chest.

Harry couldn't see exactly what was happening since Zayn, Liam and Louis were all in his way. All he could see was Nialls body being pushed into the couch. After being jealous earlier he was trying his hardest not to get jealous again but it wasn't working. He absolutely hates it when someone other then him touches Niall. He knows he doesn't own Niall and he knows that Niall isn't even his boyfriend but he can't help how he feels. When he seen Niall leaning against Liam he thought maybe Liam even kissed Niall. This made him want to cry.

"Did he kiss you?" Harry asked trying to push back tears.  
"No he put his hand over my mouth." Niall said and motioned with his hand how Dustin had put his hand over Nialls mouth before he pretended to kiss Niall. "He told me he was going to do it." Niall told the boys.

Harry was relieved to hear that and realized nothing happened with Niall and Liam either. He couldn't help the sniffle that came out.

****

As they walked off the stage after the interview Niall and Liam were still laughing at what had happened.  
"I can't believe that happened." Niall was still in a bit of a shock. It wasn't a real kiss but it was something he wasn't expecting when he went out on stage.  
"Mate you have to talk to Harry." Zayn said as he walked up to Niall.  
"Why?" Niall asked confused.  
"I think he's pissed or something."  
"From what?" Liam asked really confused.  
"I'm guessing the fake kiss." Niall sighed.  
"It wasn't real though." Liam said.  
"That doesn't matter to Harry." Niall said.  
"Wait a second so you too aren't boyfriends but he gets jealous when a guy fake kisses you? That doesn't make sense." Liam looked at Zayn "am I right?"  
"Well you are but it's them." Zayn laughed.  
Niall rolled his eyes at Zayns comment and went to find Harry.

****

After a few minutes of searching through all the doors in the building Niall finally found Harry in a small room sitting on a small couch watching the tube.  
"Hey." Niall said as he sat down beside the curly haired boy.  
Harry just gave him a small smile. He didn't even look at him. He was to embarrassed to look at him. He knew he didn't have the right to be jealous yet he still was. If he looked at Niall he might figure out that Harry was jealous and then get pissed at him.

Niall started to play with Harry's hair. It tends to calm both of them down. "I know what's going on inside of you. I know you better then anyone else. Pet you have nothing to be jealous about. His lips didn't touch mine. Besides he's old that would have been gross."  
Harry couldn't help but laugh "i just get pissed with myself for getting jealous when I know I don't have the right to be jealous."  
"Jealously isn't something you can help. It just happens." Niall explained. "Ya but i don't have the right to be jealous." "What do you mean?" Niall asked curiously. "I just mean that this kind of jealously is what you would get for a girlfriend or boyfriend not" Harry stopped mid sentence. He didn't know how to finish it. What would be the word for what Niall and him are. He just looked into Nialls eyes and smiled. Niall swallowed hard. The word boyfriend still scared him but not near as it used to. He has no idea how he'd describe his and Harry relationship. They have something very special and unique. One day soon they will have to have that conversation that Niall has been dreading but for now he'll just try and move past it. He gave Harry a small kiss on the lips and said "that was a lot better then the one i got from Dustin." 

They had at least an hour before their car would come for them and they had a feeling the boys wouldn't come looking for them so they cuddled up on the couch and watched whatever was on the tube.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one direction best interview - this is the name of the interview on youtube I wasn't calling it their best interview.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took me this long to post a new chapter. School (college) and other stuff kept taking up my time.

The boys were about to become movie stars. Well not really but it sure felt that way to the boys. They were doing interviews for their movie This Is Us that was soon going to be released. These kind of interviews always felt weird to the boys. Their used to the normal kind of questions they get when a CD is released like "what's your favourite song on this CD?" Or "how did you come up with the name of the CD?" This time the questions weren't going to be like that. They were going to be more personal questions and they were unable to predict what questions they were going to be asked which Niall wasn't too fond of but he was excited at the same time. He loves letting the fans know more about him. It makes him feel closer to his fans but when the questions get really personal or something he really don't want anyone to know about he has a problem with lying. Hopefully the questions will be easy to answer. 

One direction this is us interview inside access [RusSub]

The camera for the interview was placed in front of five seats. Niall had to use the loo so at the moment it was just the four of the boys heading towards the seats. By the looks of it three of them were to sit in the back and two of them were to sit in the front. He seen Liam heading towards the back row and Louis was talking to him but not paying attention to anything else going on around him. If there was a wall in front on them Louis probably would have walked right into it. Now Harry just had to make sure Zayn sat in the back row too. He obviously wanted to sit next to Niall. It's become kind of a thing of his to have to sit next to Niall. That way he can touch Niall, whisper to Niall and even smell Nialls scent. Harry seen Zayn about to sit in the front row and before Harry knew what he was doing he pretended to trip over something and pushed Zayn out of the seat.   
"Fuck are you ok?" Zayn asked worriedly as he went to sit in the other seat next to where Harry now was seated.  
"Ya I'm fine. I just remember Louis saying something about wanting to sit next to you so you should probably sit back there." Harry lied and pointed behind him as he checked to see if Louis heard him but luckily Liam and Louis were still talking and not paying attention to anything else not even him lying to Zayn. It was a pathetic lie but it was the best he could come up with in a few seconds.  
"Ahha. Sure. Ok." Zayn pretended to believe Harrys lie.  
Finally Niall came back from the loo and sat in the only seat left.   
"Weird how we always get to sit next to each other isn't it?" Niall asked Harry.  
"Ya. It is weird." Harry tried not to sound like he was the reason they keep sitting next to each other. He looked back at Zayn and saw Zayn smiling back at him. 

The interview was a game. At first the boys were given questions to ask each other. Harry was very happy with his question.  
"I'm going to direct this one to Niall." Harry started his question.  
"Hello Harry." Niall said in a weird accent.  
"Who besides you knows anything about Ireland or who also appreciates Ireland?" Harry asked.  
Niall knew that the only one of the other boys who loves Ireland almost as much as he does is Harry.   
"Ah all of us. We all know something about Ireland." Louis said confused at the question.  
Harry put his arm around Nialls shoulders getting himself ready to hear Nialls answer.  
"I think" Niall pauses and looks down at his hands "Harry does."  
"Thank you." Harry says.  
"Harrys actually been to my home town." Niall continues. Even though they've all known each other for three years Harry is the only one that has been to Mullingar with Niall to visit his family. It doesn't bother Niall at all. He loves bringing Harry home. Harry is a huge fan of Ireland and it's fun to have this one thing just between them two.  
"So here. Harrys question is actually about himself." Louis points out.  
The interview continued on with stupid but fun questions such as Nialls question. "Lads Zayn who else makes a very pretty girl?"  
"You have the best face." Harry admits to Niall and puts his hand near Nialls face. Harry loves the opportunities he gets to say stuff like that to Niall. He wonders if he will ever tell Niall exactly how he feels about him. Niall knows he has a crush on him but his feelings are much deeper then that.   
"Who gives the best hugs?" The interviewer asked.  
"I love hugging people. I'm not going to lie. I'm not going to lie." Niall confessed really fast.  
"So you love. So you love. Who gives the best hugs? Are you nominating yourself?" Louis asked again confused.  
"I like to hug. I'm not saying I give the best hugs. I like to hug." Niall tried to explain and reached over and gave Harry a hug.   
"Awwww." The interviewer said as she seen the two boys hugging.  
The hug was short but Harry still loved it. "You know what. That was phenomenal." Harry was so happy he pushed Zayn out of both of their chairs.  
Harry couldn't help himself. Everytime Niall looks at him or touches him it makes him a bit horny. So of course right now his skinny jeans are even tighter then before and it was getting a bit uncomfortable. He let out a bit of air trying to calm himself down.

****

"Well all these interviews have been fun but I hope they all love the movie." Louis said as he was putting on his shoes. The boys were all in the limo on their way to the premiere of This Is Us. Louis was in the corner in between the door and Liam trying to get his shoes on. He didn't have time before they left to put them on so he just grabbed them and ran to the limo.   
"I've enjoyed the interviews. They were a bit weird sometimes but they were fun." Said Niall.  
"How many have you done with just Harry?" Zayn asked very curiously.  
"I don't know. Why?" Niall asked confused. It was such a random question.  
"Just wondering." Zayn knew that most times they were split up for the interviews. Him, Liam and Louis did a lot together which means Niall and Harry did a lot together. He knew what those two were like when they were together without a camera but he wondered what they were like in an interview by themselves.  
Niall looked out of the window and seen all the reporters and fans yelling for them. All of a sudden he got a bit light headed and layed his head back against the seat.  
"Are you ok?" Harry whispered in Nialls ear when he seen Niall look like he was sick.  
"Ya I think me nerves are getting to me. So many people around. It's a lot to handle."  
"Don't worry. If you need to get away just go somewhere ill make up an excuse for you." Harry smiled at the blonde.  
Niall smiled back and thanked god that Harry understood what he's like with crowds.  
Once Niall had talked to a few people and made a few jokes he calmed down. He didn't have a panic attack or anything. At one point he was talking to someone and Harry came up behind him and wrapped his arm around Nialls stomach. Niall knew it was Harrys way of telling Niall that he was there for him and he will protect him. 

****  
The boys rented out a big room for an after party for their closest friends and family who came to the premiere of their movie. By 2am most of their family were gone and only a few friends were left. Zayn, Liam and Louis were dancing with their girlfriends while Niall and Harry sat on the couch laughing at whatever they were talking about.   
"I have a question I haven't heard in any of your interviews." Gemma said while holding a beer. "Would any of you boys have sex with any of the other boys?"  
All the boys except Harry looked at her very surprised. Harry just rolled his eyes.   
"I'd like to be the first one to answer." Louis respond. "Hell no."  
"I have the same answer as Louis" Liam answered next.  
"God no." Zayn answered.   
"What made you ask that question?" Niall asked.  
"Just wondering. Come on you two are the only ones who haven't answered." Gemma tells Niall and Harry.  
Niall didn't know how to respond. If he says yes then everyone is going to ask who he'd have sex with then he'll be forced to say Harry but he doesn't want anyone to know that.   
"Yes." Harry said.   
"Ok. Who?" Gemma asked.  
Harry gave Niall a seductive smile and respond "if you don't know by now then you haven't been paying attention." Harry was drunk but that didn't mean he was going to embarrass Niall in front of all these people by saying his name.   
Niall was just happy that after Harry answered Gemma forgot to get Nialls answer.

****

Harry was stumbling around dancing with anyone who would dance with him. He had far too much to drink and Niall knew he had to get Harry in bed before he hurts himself.   
"Time for bed." Niall said and grabbed Harrys arms and started to pull him. Harry was still reaching for drinks as Niall pulled him across the hall into another room but a much smaller room. He managed to get Harry out of his suit and left on his pants.   
"Don't leave. Stay here." The brunette said.  
"No you need to sleep. We'll watch a movie or something tomorrow night." Niall said and started to walk towards the door but Harry grabbed his arm.  
"I don't want to watch a movie." Harry said with his eyes closed. "Remember when Gemma asked who in the band we'd have sex with?"  
Niall knew where this was going and suddenly he was scared shitless. "Ah ya. Why?"  
"I was talking about you. Niall I'd love to have sex with you."   
Harry reeked of alcohol and he was slurring his words this wasn't exactly sexy.  
"I know but I don't think tonight is the night. We both have been drinking and some of our family members are still across the hall." He tried to convince Harry that having sex wasn't a good idea.  
"How about a snog then?" Harry asked.  
"Alright." Niall smiled and leaned in. They have snogged a few times and a few of those times the snogs have been pretty hot so he didn't think twice about snogging Harry this time. As he got closer to Harrys lips Harry would pull Niall down onto the bed. Within a few seconds Niall was on top of Harry their lips pressed together and Niall had to admit he didn't want to leave.   
After a few seconds Harry pulled away but when Niall stayed on top of him and didn't try to leave Harry knew that that meant Niall had changed his mind and he wanted to stay. Harry pulled off Nialls shirt and when Niall didn't say anything he continued to take off Nialls jeans.   
"I know you said no to sex but what about a little bit of fun." Harry asked and grabbed both of the irish boys ass cheeks with both of his hands and squeezed.  
"I guess that will be ok." Niall loved the feeling of Harrys hands on his ass especially without his pants on. Now Niall could feel the coldness of Harrys rings and the warmness of his skin. This alone was giving Niall a boner. Niall started to rock his hips and for the first time he realized that the only thing keeping their dicks away from the other is their pants. He could feel Harrys hips pushing up as his pushed down. They kept kissing hard and sloppy. They were focused more on their hip movements then the kiss. Every few seconds one of them would stop to look the other in the eyes which would cause the pace of their hips to go faster and faster. The friction of the thin fabric of their pants against their dicks was getting unbearable until neither could hold it in any longer and they both came at the same time. Niall collapsed onto Harry. Both boys panting and sweating and barely awake (half from the drinking and half from their little bit of fun). Niall ended up falling asleep on Harry.

****

"I think he spent the night in Harry's room." Liam told Bobby. Bobby went to look for Niall to see him before he went to the airport but he wasn't in his room. When he got to Harrys room the door was open a little bit so he opened it up and saw the two boys in bed and their clothes lying on the floor. He didn't know what happened but the boys looked happy which made him happy. He closed the door which made a loud noise that woke Niall up. He got up and started to put his clothes on. As he was looking for his shirt he heard Harry wake up.  
"Niall can I ask you a question?" Harry asked seriously.  
"Sure."  
"What are we?"  
Niall stopped and cursed to himself. His head was killing him and he wasn't in the mood for this conversation.  
When Niall didn't answer him for a few minutes Harry decided to ask another question "what are your feelings for me?"  
Niall stood up and walked to the bed and sat down next to where Harry was sitting up "look i can't put my feelings into words right now." He seen the confused look on Harrys face so he tried to explain himself "I don't have everything straight in my head yet but I do think of you as more then a best friend."  
He seen a small smile on Harrys face.   
"Ok so we are more then best friends but not boyfriends?" Harry asked confused again.  
Niall thought for a minute and finally came up with a good idea "how about this we be unofficial boyfriends for now and in awhile when I can get my thoughts straight we can talk about stuff and then well. You know." Niall couldn't find the right words but luckily Harry seemed to understand what he was trying to say.  
"We'll become actual boyfriends." Harry said what Niall couldn't. "What do you mean unofficial boyfriends though?" Harry asked.  
"I mean we can snog and do some sexual stuff but not sex. Sex will have to wait."   
"Ok. I can handle that. What is the limit for on stage stuff. You know i'm going to touch you." Harry smiled.   
Niall chuckled. He knew exactly what Harry was like on stage so it would probably be a good idea to tell Harry what he can or can't do. "The main thing is no snogging on the lips."   
"Ok." Harry was happy with this. He couldn't help the huge smile on his face. He had a crush on Niall since he first met him and now he is so close to being able to call him his boyfriend.

****

"Did you find Niall?" Liam asked when he saw Bobby walking towards his room. "Yes i did but i didn't get to talk to him he was ummmm busy" Bobby smiled "can you tell him i'll call him later?" "Ya sure." Liam said but he was confused. What could Niall been busy with and why was Bobby smiling when he said that. 

****

It had been about a week since Niall told Harry they were unofficial boyfriends and he tried to keep the lads from finding out. It was hard since they were around each other almost all the time. He didn't see the point in telling them yet. You don't tell people you're almost boyfriends.

One Direction Interview (Jonathan Ross Show)

The boys were backstage just hang out and talking to the people around.  
"Have you noticed anything different with them two?" Liam asked Louis as he pointed at Niall and Harry standing across the room talking to two men at computers.  
"What do you mean?" Louis asked.  
"They seem closer if that's even possible." Liam laughed at himself.  
"He's right." Zayn said as he ate a cookie. "Maybe they finally became boyfriends."  
"Or maybe they finally had sex." Louis suggested.  
"God I hope you're right." Liam told Louis "maybe Harrys hormones will calm down."  
Zayn and Louis busted out laughing.

****

"Are you in relationships? Some of you are I believe. Who's spoken for at the moment?" Jonathan asked.  
Zayn, Liam and Louis raised their hands but Niall and Harry didn't. Even if they were actual boyfriends they still wouldn't have put up their hands. They like a bit of privacy and that means not telling people about that part of their lives.   
Harry knew he couldn't put his hand up but he couldn't help looking at Niall as if to say "he's mine."   
Niall had had his arm around Harrys shoulder since they sat down. He guessed people would think that he did it because of the lack of room on the couch but he just wanted to touch Harry but he wouldn't admit that to anyone.   
"The two in the middle aren't." Jonathan said.  
Niall gave Harry a little playful hug. Liam turned his head to whisper "be careful" to Niall without anyone noticing.  
Niall had a feeling Liam had figured out something changed with him and Harry but he just laughed and Liam elbowed him to show him he was serious while chuckling.

****

"I think Liam knows what happened." Niall told Harry after the interview.  
"Is that a bad thing?" Harry asked.  
"No. I just don't want a lecture about something that hasn't even happened yet."   
"You're worrying about nothing. Look we won't tell them anything until we have our talk. If they ask we can just lie. Ok?"  
"Ok. Shit my dad called me." Niall checked his phone. "I'll catch up with you in a minute."   
Harry left to go to the car while Niall checked his voicemail.  
"I know you're doing an interview but I figured this would be the perfect time to tell you how happy I am for you."  
Niall was really confused.   
"I've known for a long time that you and Harry were closer then you said you two were everyone can see it but I also know you would get embarrassed telling me so i decided to let you know I know. Harry is a great guy and you two are perfect for each other. Call me later. I love you son."  
Niall looked around to make sure no one was around to see him cry. He wasn't sure how he would tell his dad that he was in a relationship but not with a girl and he was so happy he didn't have to and that his dad accepts him no matter what.


End file.
